Wola wiatru
by Silvah
Summary: Himeko z Wioski Piasku, sierota, pewnego dnia zbiegiem okoliczności spotyka swojego brata. Nie przypuszcza, że już niedługo znów pozostanie sama... z niezwykłym przeznaczeniem do wypełnienia.
1. Początek

Kiedy siedzę tak sobie na dachu jednego z budynków, muszę stwierdzić, że Wioska Piasku nie jest taka zła. To dziwne, ale zawsze, kiedy mamy odejść, wszystkie te rzeczy stanowiące wcześniej codzienną nudę i rutynę stają się nam niezwykle drogie. I wtedy pojawiają się wątpliwości. Może zrezygnować? Pozostać tutaj? Szkolić się, by zostać silnym i dumnym shinobi Piasku? Porzucić niepewną przyszłość i własne przeznaczenie...?  
Ale jednocześnie gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz mnie żyło i umacniało się przekonanie, że muszę to zrobić - opuścić miejsce, w którym spędziłam prawie całe dotychczasowe życie...

Nie jestem ładna, a przynajmniej tak uważam. Duże oczy, z tęczówkami tak ciemnymi, że na pierwszy rzut oka zlewają się ze źrenicami. I to jeszcze o tak paskudnej barwie. Ciemny, brudny turkus. Do tego grube i ciężkie rzęsy. Włosy? Wyglądają, jakby pracujący nad nimi nawiedzony fryzjer dostał do rąk nożyczki. I trwały lakier. Z tyłu krótkie, z przodu długie, nierówne, sterczące na wszystkie strony. Tylko kolor jest w porządku. Ta czerń przynajmniej pasuje do oczu.  
Figura? Tu już lepiej. Jestem szczupła i wysoka, ale to pierwsze to zasługa intensywnego treningu ninja. Shinobi musi być sprawny, więc jestem. W kwestii ubrań nie ma się co długo rozwodzić - ot, koszulka, spodenki, czasem też coś siatkowanego. A wszystko niebieskie, bo tylko w tym kolorze wyglądam w miarę znośnie.  
Jestem Himeko z Wioski Piasku, ale wszyscy mówią mi Hime. Jestem sama, nie mam rodziny. Nikogo. Żadnych krewnych. Nigdy nawet ich nie znałam. Poza jednym, maleńkim wyjątkiem...  
Tak naprawdę pochodzę z Ukrytego Wodospadu. Długo trwało, zanim się o tym dowiedziałam. Shinobi Piasku, u których się wychowywałam powiedzieli mi o tym podczas moich dwunastych urodzin. Owszem, to był dla mnie szok. Do pewnego stopnia. Wiedziałam, że moi wychowawcy nie są prawdziwymi rodzicami, ale zawsze wierzyłam w wersję, że ci zginęli w walce. A teraz okazało się, że mogli jeszcze żyć! Niestety, moje nadzieje szybko się rozwiały. Opowiedziano mi, że kiedy mnie odnaleziono, miałam rok. Trwały wtedy wojny między krajami i wskutek tego ucierpiała Wioska Wodospadu, w której żyłam z rodziną. Odnaleziono dwa trupy i mnie, małe dziecko, nie rozumiejące, czemu mama leży na podłodze i się nie rusza, czekające, aż ojciec wstanie i zacznie się śmiać...  
W ten sposób trafiłam do Piasku. Po usłyszeniu tej historii zapragnęłam poznać swoją prawdziwą ojczyznę, ale moi wychowawcy i przyjaciele odwiedli mnie od tego zamiaru. Uświadomiłam sobie dzięki nim, że od teraz moim domem jest Wioska Piasku. W Wodospadzie nie został mi już nikt i nic.  
Porzuciłam więc myśli o Wodospadzie.  
Do czasu...

***

- Hime, znowu się spóźniłaś - powiedział Eizo z wyrzutem. - Ja wiem, że to trening, ale chyba ćwiczymy techniki, a nie cierpliwość!  
- Wybacz, no, zabłądziłam - rzuciłam beztrosko, wchodząc na teren ćwiczeniowy z wachlarzem bojowym pod pachą.  
- Żyjesz tu już tyle lat i wciąż się gubisz? - Chłopak z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową. - Weź się ogarnij, dziewczyno, kiedyś własnej głowy zapomnisz.  
- Możliwe - przyznałam, niezbyt przejmując się jego gadaniem. Byliśmy z tej samej Wioski, ale poznaliśmy się dopiero niedawno. - To co, będziesz stał i gadał, czy...? - uśmiechnęłam się, rozwijając wachlarz.  
- Nie myśl sobie, że wygrasz! - W moją stronę pofrunął shuriken, którego zdmuchnęłam wachlarzem.  
- O, na pewno! Dalej, zobaczymy, na co cię stać.

Dużo później siedzieliśmy obydwoje na ziemi, zmęczeni po treningu. Nasze "pojedynki" zawsze długo trwały.  
- Dobry jesteś - przyznałam.  
- Ty też.  
- Trochę już późno. Nie martwią się o ciebie?  
- Co, w domu? Nie sądzę. Chyba są już przyzwyczajeni. A twoi?  
Milczałam przez chwilę. Na temat mojej rodziny jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy, Eizo mógł nie wiedzieć.  
- Nie mam żadnych "moich".  
- Żadnych krewnych? - Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa. Odwróciłam głowę, unikając jego wzroku.  
- Poznałam tylko brata. Nie żyje.  
- Przykro mi.  
- Prawie go nie znałam. - Wzruszyłam ramionami, dość dobrze udając, że niewiele mnie to obchodzi, ale tak nie było. Otwarta rana, którą Eizo nie do końca świadomie naruszył... mój brat...

Kanzou... fakt, że go spotkałam musiał być cudem. A jeszcze większym było to, że on mnie poznał. Po tylu latach. Rozpoznał swoją małą siostrzyczkę...  
Pamiętam, jak pojawił się w Piasku. Nie był sam. Należał do ANBU Wodospadu i przybył z paroma oininami z oddziału, którym dowodził. Tropili jakiegoś bardzo niebezpiecznego missing-nina, obecnego w tych rejonach, i chcieli o tym poinformować czcigodnego Kazekage. Los chciał, że akurat byłam w biurze Kage, odbierając nową misję, kiedy oni weszli do środka.  
To było jak uderzenie obuchem prosto w głowę. I ja, i on spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, bym go rozpoznała. To było jak przeznaczenie. A w jego oczach, tak podobnych do moich widziałam, że on też mnie poznaje. Włosy, też czarne i tak samo potargane. Ta... dawna więź, która znienacka odżyła. Obydwoje już wiedzieliśmy. Że udało nam się odnaleźć.  
Sam Kazekage był bardzo zaintrygowany tą historią. Testy krwi potwierdziły, że ja i Kanzou jesteśmy rodzeństwem.  
Po tylu latach odnalazłam swoją rodzinę!  
To było niesamowite. Niezwykły zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że się spotkaliśmy. Jakby to zostało zapisane. Tak dobrze było odnaleźć kogoś bliskiego. Byłam szczęśliwa jak nigdy, ale i jednocześnie czułam się dziwnie onieśmielona. Byliśmy dla siebie praktycznie obcy przez te długie lata rozłąki, a teraz nagle "staliśmy" się rodzeństwem. Ale to było cudowne uczucie, a mój brat wspaniałym człowiekiem. Poważnym, odpowiedzialnym i troskliwym, jak przystało na starszego brata. Był jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy niż ja, bo sądził, że zostałam zabita, podobnie jak nasi rodzice.  
- Hime... - powiedział cicho, kiedy poznał nadane mi w Piasku imię. - Królewskie imię, królewska przyszłość - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Byłem w twoim wieku, kiedy ty zniknęłaś...  
Długo rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Kazekage udzielił shinobim Wodospadu specjalnego pozwolenia na pobyt w Wiosce, bym mogła pobyć ze swoim bratem. To były najlepsze dni mojego życia.  
- Zabiorę cię do domu, jak tylko ja i mój oddział ukończymy naszą misję - obiecywał Kanzou.  
Nie była to jedyna obietnica, jakiej nie dotrzymał.  
Poznałam też jego oddział. Byłam tak oszołomiona, mając przed sobą rodaków, że nie wiedziałam zupełnie, jak zareagować. Byli bardzo sympatyczni, często się śmiali... z ciekawością przyglądałam się ich maskom oininów, tak różnym od tych z Piasku. Były jakby większe i masywniejsze, przedstawione na nich głowy stworków miały szerokie, wypukłe pyski. Miały duże, okrągłe otwory na oczy, co nadawało im wręcz sympatyczny wyraz.  
Zwłaszcza maska Kanzou mi się podobała. Nad oczami namalowane były niebieskie półkola, a po obu stronach pyska, od szczeliny wyznaczającej wargi biegły w górę dwa błękitne płomienie.  
A która często potem pojawiała się w moich koszmarach.  
Oczywiście Kanzou był bardzo ciekawy, jak radzę sobie z ninjutsu. Wtedy znałam tylko parę technik - mówiąc ściślej to henge, bunshin i kawarimi - i miałam już swój wachlarz, ale nie potrafiłam go zbyt dobrze używać. Byłam jedną ze słabszych kunoichi i skarżyłam się bratu:  
- Jestem beznadziejna, wszyscy inni są lepsi ode mnie. Znają dobre techniki, a ja prawie żadnej, znaczy, tylko te z Akademii... i one są do niczego! Mam niby ten wachlarz, ale potrafię nim tylko odepchnąć lecącego shurikena i na kilka chwil unieść się w powietrze. Inni mają lepszą broń i bez problemu wygrywają - zakończyłam płaczliwie.  
Kanzou, ku mojemu zdumieniu i niezadowoleniu, roześmiał się.  
- Techniki, broń... to tylko narzędzie. A prawdziwa siła shinobi jest tu - powiedział, targając mnie po głowie. Miałam naburmuszoną minę. Liczyłam od niego na zrozumienie, praktyczne rady, nie kazania! - Posłuchaj, Hime, możesz znać nawet najsilniejsze z technik, a i tak znajdzie się ktoś, kto cię pokona, wcale nie mając ich lepszych, ani nawet przewagi broni. Zapamiętaj, sprytniejszy shinobi wygrywa z silniejszym - zakończył z uśmiechem. - I nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.  
- Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć jakiejś techniki! - zawołałam, nie przykładając wtedy wielkiej wagi do tych słów.  
Kanzou z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.  
- Może coś takiego?  
Odwrócił się w stronę leżącego niedaleko głazu, złożył ręce w pieczęć i zaczerpnął powietrza. Po chwili wydmuchnął je, a promieniowało wręcz skumulowaną czakrę i z ogromną siłą uderzyło w kamień, niemal rozcierając je na proch.  
- Ooo... - wyrwało mi się z zachwytu. - Super! Też tak chcę, też tak chcę!  
- To Atsugai, nasza rodzinna technika. Jak już będziemy w Wodospadzie, nauczę cię. Jeśli chcesz, rzecz jasna!  
- No pewnie! Przecież z czymś takim będę najsilniejsza w Wiosce!  
Kanzou zaśmiał się głośno.  
- Jest mnóstwo silnych ludzi. Technika jest bezużyteczna, jeśli nie potrafisz jej prawidłowo wykorzystać.  
- Na pewno sobie poradzę - rzekłam stanowczo, uśmiechając się na myśl, że niedługo i ja będę potrafiła tak zrobić.  
Ale Kanzou nigdy mnie jej nie nauczył. Nie zdążył.

***

Minął tydzień od pojedynku z Eizo. Szłam uliczkami Wioski, zmierzając do wyjścia, by wypełnić misję. Zadanie typu "D", nic specjalnego - dostarczenie jakiegoś zwoju, który teraz leżał bezpiecznie w moim plecaku, do Hokage. Nie miałam pojęcia, co w nim jest, ale ponoć "nic szczególnie ważnego, aczkolwiek musi zostać dostarczone".  
Przemierzałam pustynię, pokonując dystans dzielący mnie od Wioski Liścia. Słońce prażyło, misja była nudna jak flaki z olejem, ale cóż poradzić. Zadanie to zadanie.  
Nagle przystanęłam i mimo gorąca zadrżałam. Na krótką chwilę zdusiły mnie złe przeczucia, pełna paniki rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale nikogo nie zobaczyłam. Strach jednak mnie nie opuścił. Mroczne, złe koszmary, które śniły mi się po śmierci Kanzou, kołotały teraz w mojej głowie. Próbując zapanować nad sobą ruszyłam dalej. Nic się nie działo, co mnie trochę uspokoiło.  
Po chwili jednak przeczucie powróciło z taką mocą, że nie panując zupełnie nad sobą odskoczyłam gwałtownie do tyłu, czując dzikie bicie serca.  
W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stałam, z piasku wynurzyła się czyjaś ręka.  
Zupełnie sparaliżowana ze strachu stałam w miejscu patrząc, jak z ziemi wynurza się nieznajomy mi chłopak, z brązowymi włosami i opaską Dźwięku na czole. Miałam wrażenie, że się duszę. Spojrzał prosto na mnie, uśmiechając się szeroko i paskudnie.  
- Och, no proszę - odezwał się głosem, niemile przypominającym pomruk drapieżnego kota trzymającego w pazurach swoją ofiarę. - Widzę jednak, że będzie z tobą trochę zabawy. Czy może po prostu oddasz mi zwój i skończymy to szybko?  
Z trudem przełknęłam ślinę. "To nic szczególnie ważnego..."  
Chwyciłam swój wachlarz w drżące dłonie, nie spuszczając z chłopaka wzroku. Nie zamierzałam oddawać zwoju bez walki, ale wiedziałam, że nie wygram. Jak? Ze swoimi trzema akademickimi technikami, które nadawały się tylko do zdania egzaminu na genina? Przeciwko komuś znającemu tak zaawansowaną technikę? Nogi prawie że same się pode mną uginały.  
Rzucił w moją stronę dwoma shurikeny. Reagując jak na spowolnionym tempie rozwinęłam wachlarz - nie tak pewnym ruchem jak na wielu treningach - a podmuch wiatru zmienił ich tor. Kiedy tylko broń zatoczyła łuk nagle tuż przede mną zjawił się mój przeciwnik, a potem poczułam ból w okolicy brzucha i pod wpływem ciosu pofrunęłam do tyłu, upadając na piasek. Wachlarz potoczył się w bok. Kaszlnęłam, plując śliną.  
- No co tak słabo? Postaraj się trochę, chyba nie chcemy skończyć tego zbyt szybko, prawda?  
Przyłożył dłonie do ziemi i poczułam, jak piasek się porusza, oplatając moje nogi. Zaczęłam się w panice szamotać. Ledwie panując nad sobą niezdarnie wykonałam pieczęcie do kawarimi, zamieniając się miejscami z wachlarzem.  
- Prosto z Akademii, co? - mruknął shinobi z Dźwięku. - No nie, tyle czekania na taką misję i dostaję studencika...  
Serce podchodziło mi do gardła. Co ja mam zrobić? Co zrobić?! Tak... tylko to jedno. Muszę chronić przedmiot misję. Muszę... uciec.  
_Sprytniejszy shinobi zawsze wygrywa z silniejszym._  
Znieruchomiałam, wspominając te słowa. Kanzou... gdybyś tu teraz był... tu, na moim miejscu, co byś zrobił...? Pomóż mi...!

- Wydaje mi się, że to całkiem ciekawa misja.  
- Wolałabym pobyć z tobą.  
- No, nie dąsaj się. Wykonaj ją i szybko wracaj - uśmiechnął się Kanzou. - Kto wie, może jak wrócisz, zacznę cię wprowadzać w tajniki Atsugai?  
Oczy mi się zaświeciły na tę myśl.  
- Serio?! Mówisz serio, Kanzou?! - mało nie podskakiwałam z radości.  
- No pewnie, ty niecierpliwa małpiatko. Tylko idź grzecznie na misję.  
- ...myślisz, że poradzę sobie z taką techniką? - zapytałam poważnie, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
- Natura czakry wiatru przechodzi w naszej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jesteśmy mistrzami w tej dziedzinie, niczym się nie martw, i ty posiadasz ten talent.  
Uszczęśliwiona jego słowami ruszyłam do drzwi.  
- Zaczekaj.  
Znieruchomiałam, słysząc jego głos. Śmiertelnie poważny. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu natychmiast się zmieniła. Spojrzałam na niego z pewnym lękiem. W jego oczach widziałam lód, ale jakby i obawę.  
- Jest coś, o czym powinienem ci powiedzieć.  
- Czy... czy to nie może zaczekać? - spytałam niepewnie.  
- Mam przeczucie, że nie. Nigdy nie ignoruję przeczuć, bo niemal zawsze się sprawdzają. Hime... podejdź.  
Czując, jak w środku mnie rozlewa się coś zimnego, zbliżyłam się o parę kroków. Kanzou spuścił głowę, nie patrząc mi w oczy.  
- Jest pewien... specjalny powód, dla którego cała nasza rodzina nie żyje. Poza nami. - Milczałam, czując coraz głośniejsze bicie serce. Czułam, że to coś bardzo poważnego, co będzie miało wpływ na całe moje życie. - Wioska Wodospadu jest jedną z mniej znaczących. Ma to swoje przyczyny, a nasi rodzice całe życie poświęcili temu, by poprawić jej sytuację. W Wiosce rządzą Starsi i nikt inny nie ma nic do gadania. Starsi włączyli Wodospad w wojnę, przez co Wioska ucierpiała, ale to oni ich zabili. Naszych rodziców. - Stałam jak skamieniała, z oniemieniem słuchając tych słów. W głosie Kanzou brzmiała coraz większa wściekłość i rozpacz. - Bo rozwój Wioski oznaczałby osłabnięcie pozycji Starszych. Rodzice próbowali wprowadzić urząd Kage. Dołączyć nas do pięciu głównych Wiosek shinobi. Starsi wiedzieli, że to oznaczałoby koniec ich rządów... i nasza rodzina nie żyje. - Spojrzał mi w oczy. Lód w jego spojrzeniu nie ustąpił. - Przeżyłem ja, bo byłem młody i zdolny, więc Starsi sądzili, że uda im się mnie przekabacić. I ty, bo sądzili, że zginęłaś w wojnie. Tak się jednak nie stało. - Wstał, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Jeszcze nigdy jego dotyk nie był taki ciężki. - A my, jako dzieci naszych rodziców, powinniśmy iść za ich marzeniem. Przeznaczeniem jednego z nas jest... zostać Kage Wodospadu.

Poczułam, jak oczy mnie pieką. Kanzou... wybacz, że się na mnie zawiodłeś... nie nadaję się na Kage!  
- Oddaj zwój - powtórzył chłopak, zbliżając się do mnie z kunaiem w ręce.  
Chwyciłam wachlarz i rzuciłam go rozłożony w powietrze, wskakując na niego. Ucieknę powietrzem, dostarczę zwój. Wypełnię misję.  
Jak tchórz, odezwał się głos wewnątrz mnie.  
Więc niech tak będzie, odpowiedziałam w duchu. Najważniejsza jest misja.  
Znieruchomiałam. Słowa z koszmarów nocnych natychmiast powróciły.  
_Lepiej umrzeć, niż nie wypełnić misji.  
Lepiej umrzeć, niż z pustymi rękami do Wioski wracać.  
Lepiej umrzeć, niż na zrozumienie liczyć._  
Miałam wrażenie, że odchodzę od zmysłów. Z przerażającą dokładnością przypominałam sobie każdy najdrobniejszy element koszmarów. Martwy Kanzou. Czarna dziura w jego piersi. Maska o pustych i przerażających oczach.  
Wysoka, ciemna postać, trzymająca jego serce.

_Dookoła widziałam tylko czerń. Byłam jak zawieszona w powietrzu, leniwie obserwując wszystko dookoła. Nic się nie działo. Panowała cisza._  
_- Ghr..._  
_Obróciłam się powoli. Kanzou leżał, również zawieszony w nieskończonym mroku. Mrugnął szeroko otwartymi oczami... i znieruchomiał. Na zawsze. Patrzył szklanym wzrokiem tam, gdzie żywi nie sięgają spojrzeniem._  
_I ta postać obok niego. Błyszczące w ciemności zielone oczy. Wciąż bijące serce w wyciągniętej dłoni. Oplatające je czarne nici, zamykające w klatce ciemności._  
_- Lepiej umrzeć, niż nie wypełnić misji - rzekły nagle martwe usta Kanzou. Ciało jednak dalej leżało bez życia._  
_- Niż nie wypełnić misji - powtórzyła postać obok niskim, głębokim głosem._  
_- Lepiej umrzeć, niż z pustymi rękami do Wioski wracać..._  
_- Niż z pustymi rękami do Wioski wracać - przytaknęło mroczne widmo. W jego drugiej ręce jak znikąd pojawiła się maska Kanzou. Nici oplotły ją, przysuwając ją do serca..._  
_- Lepiej umrzeć, niż na zrozumienie liczyć - szeptały sine wargi mojego martwego brata._  
_W zielonych oczach wysokiej postaci zamajaczył grymas bólu._  
_- Niż na zrozumienie liczyć - odezwałam się nagle, bez zastanowienia, idąc za impulsem. I dokładnie w tym samym czasie uczyniła do tamta postać. Patrzyłam na nią. Zielone oczy spojrzały na mnie..._  
_Obraz pękł, odłamki lustra potoczyły się w mrok. To było tylko odbicie. Czyje odbicie? Byliśmy tu tylko Kanzou i... ja..._  
_To ja stałam nad ciałem swojego jedynego brata._  
_Trzymając w dłoni jego serce._

Chwyciłam się za głowę, czując ogłuszający ból. Rozpacz na nowo wybuchnęła wewnątrz mnie. Wspomnienie koszmaru wypełniło wszystkie moje myśli, czyniąc mnie niezdolną do żadnego ruchu. Kiedy przyśniło mi się to, długo po przebudzeniu nie potrafiłam się uspokoić. Uwierzyć, że to był tylko sen. Ale ta postać... nie widziałam tego we śnie, ale w niepojęty sposób wiedziałam dokładnie, jak wygląda. Obraz zamaskowanej postaci z zielonymi oczami zakodował się w moich myślach, tak że rozpoznałabym ją bez trudu. Ale to... niedorzeczne... nigdy nie się nie dowiedziałam, kto zabił Kanzou. Przeczucie mówiło, że to właśnie postać z moich koszmarów.  
W którą zmieniałam się ja sama, mordując własnego brata.  
Puste oczy maski Kanzou zdawały się w tych koszmarach śmiać ze mnie szyderczo.  
Nieoczekiwanie straciłam grunt spod stóp, spadając znów na piasek. Ziemia kontrolowana przez tamtego chłopaka chwyciła mój wachlarz.  
- Nie masz już broni. I co teraz poczniesz?  
Zbliżał się do mnie powolnym krokiem. Piasek opadł, a on chwycił moją broń... i rzucił mi pod nogi.  
- No dalej. Mówiłem, że nie chciałbym tego kończyć za szybko. I nie próbuj uciekać, bo to bezcelowe.  
Co teraz? Nie mogę uciec, nie mogę go pokonać, mogę tylko przegrać i pewnie jeszcze zginać. Sięgnęłam ręką po wachlarz. Jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał mi się taki ciężki.  
Co ja mogę zrobić? _Co ja mogę zrobić?!_

Wracałam z misji po rozmowie z Kanzou, rozmyślając nad jego słowami. Nie będę ukrywać, że to wszystko mnie przeraziło. Wioska Wodospadu, wcześniej jawiąca mi się jako ojczyzna, teraz stała się czymś mrocznym i wrogim. Niepokoił mnie też ciężar brzemienia, jakie na mnie nałożono. Ja i Kanzou mamy walczyć ze Starszymi... balansować na granicy śmierci, by pomóc Wodospadowi zyskać pozycję.  
"Jedne z nas zostanie Kage..." Nie miałam wtedy wątpliwości, że to Kanzou nim się stanie. Pasował idealnie. Silny i odpowiedzialny.  
Spojrzałam niechętnie na bramę wejściową. Bałam się spotkania z Kanzou, tym innym Kanzou, oddanym swojemu przeznaczeniu.  
W Wiosce jednak nie było ani Kanzou, ani jego oddziału. Udało mi się porozmawiać z Kazekage, by się dowiedzieć, że on i jego oddział razem z kilkoma shinobi Piasku udali się drogą do Konohy, by przekazać ważne informacje. W związku ze ściganym przez Kanzou missing-ninem należało powiadomić Hokage. Mój brat miał osobiście przekazać mu te informacje.  
Niepocieszona ruszyłam w stronę swojego domu, gdzie też na czas pobytu w Piasku mieszkał mój brat. Weszłam do środka ze zrezygnowaniem, ale coś mi się rzuciło w oczy.  
Katana Kanzou. Zostawił ją tu porzuconą, jakby sądził, że jej nie potrzebuje.  
Przez kilka sekund przyglądałam jej się obojętnie. Szkoda, że nie mogłam pójść z nimi...  
Zaraz... to jest to! Chwyciłam katanę. Ruszę za nimi i dogonię ich pod pretekstem odniesienia Kanzou jego broni. I pójdziemy razem do Konohy! Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Wyruszyłam go zrealizować.

- No co jest? Nie zaskoczysz mnie żadną techniką? A może niedawno opuściłaś Akademię i nic nowego nie potrafisz? - Uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
Miał rację. Co ja mu mogłam zrobić? Znając tylko kawarimi, bunshin i henge? Żadna z nich nie nadawała się do walki z tym chłopakiem władającym ziemnymi technikami. Byłam w ślepym zaułku.  
_Sprytniejszy shinobi zawsze wygrywa z silniejszym._  
Sam powiedz, Kanzou, co mogłabym teraz zrobić?  
Spuściłam głowę w geście rezygnacji. Wiatr zawiał lekko, podrywając z ziemi drobinki piasku.  
Zaraz... to jest to!...  
- Poddajesz się? Cóż, szkoda. - Ruszył biegiem w moją stronę, trzymając kunai i szykując się do ataku.  
Zaczęłam machać mocno wachlarzem. Dookoła powstała już kurzawa.  
- Te twoje podmuchy nic mi nie zrobią!  
- Bo nie o to chodzi - mruknęłam, okręcając się w miejscu. Przez chmurę pyłu przeciwnik całkiem zniknął mi z oczu.  
I ja mu też.  
Podleciałam na wachlarzu do góry, wyczekując na odpowiedni moment. W dole zamajaczył cień chłopaka.  
Parę metrów od niego w piasek wbił się wachlarz. A po chwili, nieco obok, drugi.  
Zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w dwa identyczne wachlarze.  
- Henge, co? Żałosne. Nie myśl sobie, że tak mnie przechytrzysz!  
Do drugiej ręki chwycił shurikena i rzucił nim w jedną z broni, sam biegnąc w stronę drugiej z kunaiem. Shuriken odbił się z metalicznym brzdękiem.  
- Więc prawdziwy jest...! - krzyknął chłopak, unosząc kunaia do ataku i będąc naprawdę blisko.  
Sztylet przeszedł przez wachlarz jak przez masło, który zaraz zresztą zniknął w chmurce dymu.  
- ...ten? - wyrwało się shinobiemu Dźwięku ze zdumieniem. Domyślił się, co się stało i odwrócił się. Ale za wolno.  
Stałam tuż za nim, trzymając mocno kunaia. Wbitego głęboko w jego plecy.  
- ...jak...? - wykrztusił chłopak.  
- Akademickie techniki - odparłam sucho. - Nie należy lekceważyć przeciwnika. Machałam wachlarzem nie po to, by zaatakować, tylko by ograniczyć widoczność. Wzleciałam potem w powietrze i stworzyłam swojego klona, by stał plecami do mnie. Zwykły klon umie tylko powtarzać ruchy oryginału, kiedy więc skoczyłam do przodu, on też. A najpierw rzuciłam prawdziwym wachlarzem. Potem wykonałam przemianę w niego... klon to powtórzył. - Splunęłam na piasek. - Żaden z dwóch wachlarzy nie był mną. Prawdziwy z nich spadł pierwszy, byś odwrócił się w jego stronę, dzięki czemu zaszłam cię od tyłu.  
Dłoń na kunaiu mi zadrżała. Chciałam go przekręcić, poszerzyć ranę i wyrwać, by spowodować obfite krwawienie, ale... ale nie potrafiłam. Zdrętwiałe palce puściły trzonek. Chłopak upadł na kolana, opierając się łokciami o ziemię. Strużka krwi z pleców spływała na jasny piasek.  
Poczułam się słabo. Jeszcze przed chwilą byłam zdecydowana zabić. Teraz... teraz głos zabrały wspomnienia.

Siedziałam w gabinecie Kazekage. Nie było tu nikogo oprócz mnie i Eizo, który dowiedział się już o mojej misji i przyszedł do mnie. Widać było od razu, że jesteś wściekły.  
- Czy tobie na mózg padło?!  
Wzruszyłam ramionami. Kilkanaście minut temu zdałam Kazekage całą relację z misji, a w pomieszczeniu było jeszcze kilku jouninów. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, ale tylko Kage zrozumiał moje postępowanie. Następnie polecił na siebie poczekać, by mógł to omówić z innymi shinobi na osobności. Więc siedziałam i czekałam. Aż wpadł tu przez okno Eizo.  
- To było głupie! Jesteśmy shinobimi, jak nie potrafisz zabić, to co z ciebie za ninja?!  
Nie odpowiedziałam. W gruncie rzeczy też uważałam, że to było głupie. Ale co mogłam zrobić? Ten chłopak wykrwawiał się na piasku, a... a może on też miał siostrę. Której coś obiecał. Może, że nauczy ją nowej techniki? A ona nigdy by jej nie poznała...  
Tak jak ja.  
- Szlag, to prawda, że ciągnęłaś go aż do Konohy?!  
- Mógłbyś przestać krzyczeć? Nie czuję się najlepiej.  
Eizo wypuścił z płuc powietrze, niemal zaczerwieniony z oburzenia.  
- Zrobiłam to, co zrobiłam, i tyle. A najbliższy szpital był dopiero w Konoha. Poza tym stamtąd nie było już daleko.  
- _Nie było już daleko?_ Dobrze się czujesz? Zabić go miałaś, nie do szpitala odnosić! On ciebie próbował zabić! A teraz pewnie jest już bezpieczny w tym swoim Dźwięku i może być później problemem!  
- A wypchaj się! Pan-Ja-Bym-Zrobił-Lepiej! - warknęłam, przecierając oczy.  
Zapadła cisza. Nie patrzyłam na niego, tylko na swoje stopy.  
- Hime... to było bardzo niemądre - powiedział Eizo, już dużo łagodniej. - Jesteśmy dopiero geninami, na samym początku drogi shinobi. Będziemy musieli zabijać, by przeżyć. Nie zawsze się da zakończyć walkę z wrogimi ninja pokojowo.  
- Wiem, ośle.  
- Nie zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś wiedziała. Poza tym... jest coś, co chyba muszę ci powiedzieć...  
Zadrżałam. Tak samo mówił Kanzou przed moim odejściem na misję. I nie widziałam już go żywego.  
- Twoja rodzina, to znaczy, twój brat... - mówił niepewnie - przypadkiem wszystkiego się dowiedziałem, bo podsłuchałem rozmowę Kazekage i jouninów. Przepraszam, jeśli jestem niedyskretny, ale... ale oni już wiedzą, kto to zrobił, ale nie chcą ci powiedzieć. Ale uważam, że powinnaś wiedzieć, więc... więc mówię.  
Nie podniosłam głowy.  
- Wiedzą?  
Chyba zaniepokoił się tonem mojego głosu.  
- Tak - przyznał. Mogłabym przysiąc, że obserwował mnie z lekką obawą.  
Za drzwiami rozległy się przytłumione głosy i do środka wkroczył Kazekage. Zatrzymał się na widok Eizo, Eizo poczerwieniał, a ja wstałam, zimno na niego patrząc.  
- Wiecie, kto zabił mojego brata?  
Kazekage spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, potem ze zrozumieniem na Eizo (który jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał) i westchnął głęboko.  
- Himeko, posłuchaj mnie. Wiem, że strata brata to był dla ciebie ogromny cios, ale zemsta niczego nie rozwiąże...  
- Nie chcę zemsty - powiedziałam, zanim powstrzymałam język. Kazekage spojrzał na mnie z ukosa. - Ja... ja go prawie nie znałam. Jego śmierć to był dla mnie ból, ale... ale nie byliśmy sobie bliscy - rzekłam, usiłując za wszelką cenę powstrzymać łzy. Chodziło tu już nie tyle o bliskość, ile o niespełnione nadzieje. O światło w tunelu, które zgasło z jego śmiercią.  
- To dobrze, Hime. Bo człowiek, który go zabił jest zbyt silny, by większość shinobich była w stanie kiedykolwiek go pokonać. Nie popieram szukania zemsty, ale jeśli... chcesz poznać zebrane przez nas informacje na jego temat, masz prawo to zrobić.  
Skinęłam głową.  
- Chcę.  
Kazekage podszedł do biurka. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam plik dokumentów, które wcześniej trzymał w dłoni, a teraz położył na blacie.  
- Proszę - rzekł cicho.  
Powoli, z głośno bijącym sercem podeszłam do dokumentów. W duszy prosiłam, żeby to nie był on. Nie postać z moich koszmarów...  
Jedyne stare, podniszczone zdjęcie załączone do papierów rozwiało moje nadzieje. Przełknęłam ślinę, ale jego widok nie wywarł na mnie aż takiego wrażenia, jak za każdym razem w moich snach. Ale czułam na sercu ogromny, lodowaty ciężar.  
Potwierdziło się. Jak to możliwe...? Zgadzał się każdy szczegół. Te oczy o szerokich, jasnych źrenicach bez tęczówek, otoczone ciemną barwą reszty gałki ocznej. Płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem, maska... przekreślony znak Wodospadu.

Była już noc. Przyjemny wiaterek chłodził po dziennym upale. Siedziałam na dachu budynku Kazekage, wpatrując się w dal.  
- Hime? - Obok mnie pojawił się Eizo. Nawet na niego nie spojrzałam. Usiadł obok. - Co zamierzasz?  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Cóż... on zabił twojego brata.  
- Prędzej zdechnę niż będę w stanie go zabić. To zupełnie nie ten poziom. Kanzou... - głos lekko mi się załamał - on i reszta jego oddziału, oininów, najlepszych z najlepszych, polegli w walce z nim jednym. Co mogę zrobić ja? I czy w ogóle chcę coś robić? Chociaż... - zawiesiłam głos.  
- Chociaż? - Eizo przypatrywał mi się uważnie.  
Spojrzałam w górę, na roziskrzone gwiazdy.  
- Mam swoje przeznaczenie. Muszę zostać Kage Wodospadu.

Biegłam z kataną w ślad za Kanzou i resztą jego towarzyszy. Na twarzy tkwił mi uśmiech. Co za przebiegły sposób, by załapać się na wycieczkę do Konohy!  
Ale czekała mnie od losu niemiła niespodzianka.  
Teren stawał się coraz mniej pustynny, aż w końcu biegłam ścieżką pośrodku lasu.  
I wtedy zobaczyłam... ich.  
Martwe ciała porozrzucane po całym obszarze. Paru shinobich Piasku. Zakrwawiona maska jednego z oininów Wodospadu.  
Serce mi zamarło. Stałam jak oniemiała, wpatrując się w to wszystko.  
_Kanzou...!!_  
Ruszyłam biegiem ścieżką. Trupy, trupy, trupy. Oinowie Wodospadu. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci. O... ten w zielonej masce, on mówił wcześniej do Kanzou, że fajną ma siostrzyczkę. Ten w czerwonej wyglądał tak sympatycznie.  
Teraz pozostały tylko puste oczy masek, jakby ktoś zmazał z nich jakikolwiek wyraz.  
- _Kanzou!_ - krzyknęłam histerycznie, widząc go w końcu, półleżącego, opartego lekko o drzewo. Na mój głos z trudem odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. Z ust obficie broczyła mu krew. Ale nie to było najgorsze.  
Zatrzymałam się czując, że policzki mam całe mokre od łez.  
Na piersi, w miejscu serca ziała czarna, pusta dziura.  
- Hi... me... - uśmiechnął się słabo. On tak cudownie się uśmiechał...  
- Kanzou... - jego imię ledwo przeszło mi przez zaciśnięte gardło. Zrobiłam parę kroków w jego stronę, a potem bez sił opadłam na kolana, tuż obok niego. - Co... wam...  
Kanzou odkaszlnął, wypluwając nową porcję krwi, ale wciąż się uśmiechał. Był to uśmiech człowieka świadomego swojej śmierci i pogodzonego z nią. Odwrócił lekko głowę, patrząc w niebo. Miał zamglony, półprzytomny wzrok.  
- Wiesz... to cud, że... jeszcze mogę z tobą rozmawiać... - przyłożył dłoń do dziury w piersi. - Ten ostatni... raz...  
- Nie mów tak! Zaraz zawołam pomoc, będziesz żył, będziesz żył, Kanzou! Nie zostawiaj mnie!  
- Żałuję, że... mieliśmy tak mało czasu... ale, być może tak... właśnie zostało zapisane... - w ogóle mnie nie słuchał, uśmiechając się do czegoś wysoko w powietrzu, czego ja nie widziałam.  
- Kanzou! _Kanzou!_  
- Wierzę, że ci się uda... teraz... teraz ty jesteś ostatnia, by spełnić wolę wiatru... wolę naszej rodziny...  
- Nie mów tak... przestań... - łzy kapały na jego kurtkę oinina.  
- Pamiętaj, że... że dasz radę... jestem taki szczęśliwy... że... że...  
- Kanzou...!  
- Że się... spotkaliśmy...  
Znieruchomiał. Już na zawsze.  
- _Kanzou...!!!_

***

Siedzę na dachu budynku i rozmyślam. Moim przeznaczeniem jest wrócić do Wodospadu. Wierzył w to Kanzou, wierzę i ja.  
Tyle się wydarzyło. Tyle...  
Ten, który zabił mojego brata... wiem, że kiedyś dojdzie do naszego spotkania. Umacniam się w tym przekonaniu z każdym kolejnym koszmarem.  
Jak by powiedział Kanzou...

Tak zostało zapisane.


	2. Pożegnanie

Oderwałam wzrok od rozciągającej się w dole wioski i wstałam, zatykając wachlarz za plecy. Decyzję podjęłam już dawno temu. W chwili, gdy Kanzou odszedł.

Pożegnania są najgorsze. Już samo to słowo nie zawiera w sobie żadnej nadziei, jest smutne i... nieodwołalne. Rzuciłam Wiosce Piasku ostatnie, pożegnalne spojrzenie. Nawet nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócę... Wolałam żyć ze świadomością, że jest to moje ostateczne odejście i nigdy więcej już nie ujrzę tych budynków, nigdy więcej nie poczuję na twarzy gorącego, suchego powiewu, odsłoniętych stóp nie będzie obmywał piasek niesiony wiatrem... słońce nigdy już nie będzie tak jaskrawe i ostre, a noce nigdy tak chłodne i gwieździste.

Zeskoczyłam lekko z dachu, lądując na piasku. Ruszyłam powoli w stronę wyjścia z wioski, trzymając głowę wysoko, lecz nie odwracając się. Dla mnie istniało teraz już tylko to, co przede mną - całe poprzednio życie niknęło w odmętach, które pozostawiałam za sobą.

O dziwo, nie czułam żalu. Spodziewałam się uczucia smutku, przywiązania, lecz... lecz nie czułam niczego. Nawet obojętności - po prostu nic, jakby tak naprawdę wciąż do mnie nie dotarło, że właśnie rozpoczynam zupełnie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu, a stary zamykam już na zawsze. Jedyne, co mi po nim pozostanie, to wspomnienia... wyblakłe z czasem, aż i one staną się nieważne...

Zatrzymałam się. Przede mną stała niewielka grupa osób. Eizo, ludzie, którzy mnie wychowywali, paru starszych shinobi, którzy uczyli mnie w Akademii i później, a także Kage. Stałam, milcząc i patrząc na nich tylko, jakby byli sennymi widziadłami. Byłam dziwnie nieczuła na wszystko. Wiedziałam, że odejście z wioski nie wiąże się tylko z opuszczeniem dotychczasowego domu i znanych miejsc, ale także ludzi, których kochałam i uważałam za przyjaciół. A teraz... Nie mogłam się zmusić na żadne dobro słowo, na łagodne pożegnanie, na obietnicę powrotu, choćby nawet na łzy smutku z powodu rozstania - jakby nic dla mnie nie znaczyli. A przecież tak nie było...

- Himeko... jesteś pewna, że chcesz odejść? - głos zabrał jeden z jouninów, spoglądając na mnie z zatroskaniem. Był już starszym człowiekiem, o twarzy pokrytej siecią zmarszczek, wiecznie zmartwionych oczach, bladych ustach wygiętych w niepewnych uśmiechu i zawsze wspierający dobrą radą. A także bardzo szczery, tak jak i teraz; jak najprawdziwsza troska w jego głosie wywołała na mojej twarzy nikły uśmiech.

Oni wszyscy byli wspaniałymi ludźmi, ale decyzję podjęłam już dawno temu.

Nad stygnącym ciałem własnego brata.

*

Od tamtych wydarzeń Eizo często do mnie przychodził i mi towarzyszył, nierzadko pod najbardziej wymyślnymi wymówkami. Chyba obawiał się mnie pozostawić samą na zbyt długo. Jakby żywił lęk, że ucieknę, albo zrobię coś jeszcze gorszego...

Nie rozmawialiśmy o niczym, co byłoby związane z tym bolesnym zdarzeniem. Jeśli tylko rozmowa zmierzała w niebezpieczną stronę, Eizo jak najszybciej zmieniał temat, ukradkiem spoglądając na mnie niepewnie. Widziałam te spojrzenia. Nie miałam mu za złe jego nieszczerej postawy. Sama przecież stałam się nieszczera. Zarówno wobec siebie, jak i innych.

W tamtym okresie wyglądałam chyba jak chodzący trup.

Ciągle milczałam. Rozmyślałam nad czymś bez ustanku, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w niebo. Kto wie, może Eizo zaczął sądzić, że tracę zmysły. Może i tak było. Wtedy pojawiły się koszmary. Najpierw śniły mi się rzadko, były mało wyraźne, niewiele z nich po przebudzeniu pamiętałam. Ale zaczęło robić się coraz gorzej i gorzej, aż w końcu z krzykiem zaczęłam budzić się w nocy, zlana zimnym potem. Koszmary nawiedzały mnie co noc, a ja już nie miałam sił, by powstrzymywać płaczu, tak bardzo pragnęłam każdego wieczoru, by nie zasnąć... na próżno.

Złe przeczucia dopadały mnie coraz częściej, często zupełnie bez powodu. Przybrały na sile - kiedy następował atak, wręcz się dusiłam. Zimne poczucie zagrożenia nie opuszczało mnie, osuwałam się coraz bardziej w szaleństwo, w pewnym momencie byłam niemal zdecydowana, by wreszcie samemu ukrócić te męki...

Nie byłam na pogrzebie Kanzou. Ciała poległych oininów zabrano do Wioski Wodospadu i tam należycie pochowano, a pamięć tych, z których nic nie zostało, by pogrześć w ziemi, uhonorowano napisem na pomniku poległych bohaterów. Kazekage nie chciał, bym udała się na pogrzeb brata. Miał słuszność. Sama nie wiem, jak fatalnie by to na mnie podziałało.

Nad ciałem brata, wciąż roztrzęsioną, znaleziono mnie dopiero po dłuższym czasie od jego śmierci. Pamiętam tylko tyle, że słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, rozlewając krwistą czerwienią po ciemniejącym błękicie nieba. W Wiosce Piasku zaniepokojono się, że eskorta przydzielona oininom Wodospadu nie wraca...

Ktoś mnie stamtąd zabrał, odciągnął od ciała Kanzou, z którego piersi wyrwano serce, pozostawiając w jego miejscu ciemną jamę. Wyraźnie pamiętam tylko słony smak łez...

Co było później? Nie wiem. Mam dziurę w pamięci. Dzień, dwa po tym wydarzeniu - nie wiem, co wtedy się zdarzyło.

Leżałam na sali szpitalnej, chociaż nie byłam ranna. Nic nie budziło mojego zainteresowania, nic nie przyciągało uwagi, nic nie budziło z odrętwienia, w jakie popadłam. Leżałam tylko, zwrócona twarzą w stronę ściany. Raz słyszałam przytłumiony głos pielęgniarki, jak mówiła komuś "Ona straciła wolę życia"...

Jakkolwiek było, Kazekage nie zamierzał pozwolić mi na dalszą stagnację. Odwiedził mnie w sali i wypytał o wszystko, co miało wtedy miejsce. Delikatnie, ale i tak poruszanie tych wspomnień sprawiało ból. W końcu nakazał mi opuścić szpital i wyprowadził mnie z budynku na świeże powietrze.

Bynajmniej nie poczułam się lepiej.

Mówił do mnie, ale nie rejestrowałam większości jego słów. Do czasu, aż rzekł:

- Niedługo przybędzie grupa shinobich z Wodospadu. Zabiorą ciała do wioski, by je pogrzebać.

Drgnęłam na tę wieść. Po raz pierwszy od paru dni coś przebiło grubą skorupę obojętności i wyrwało z odrętwienia. W spojrzenie powrócił płomień życia.

- Jak... jak to...? - wybełkotałam.

- To, co powiedziałem, Hime. Domyślam się, że chciałabyś być na pogrzebie, jednak obawiam się, że nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Proszę - dodał widząc, że chcę coś powiedzieć - nie nalegaj. To dla twojego dobra. Niemniej, zanim to się stanie... możesz zobaczyć go ostatni raz - dodał z pewnym wahaniem.

Długo wtedy zastanawiałam się, czy się zgodzić. Z jednej strony - chciałam, czułam, że właściwie powinnam, ale z drugiej... zobaczyć znów jego martwą twarz, na której zastygnął lekki, radosny uśmiech, gdy już zaglądał za zasłonę śmierci... Nawet nie mogłam wyraźnie przypomnieć sobie jego twarzy. Jakby moja pamięć zablokowała tak bolesne wspomnienie...

- Tak - skinęłam głową. - Chcę.

Ciała były przechowywane w kostnicy. Los chciał, że akurat w tym samym czasie zjawiła się delegacja z Wodospadu. Wpatrywałam się w nich ukradkiem, z pewną dozą fascynacji, czemu zresztą trudno było się dziwić. Rodacy... dom, rodzina, które utraciłam wiele lat temu... czy teraz potrafiłabym się tam odnaleźć?

Jednocześnie dręczyły mnie złe przeczucia, z powodu osoby przewodzącej grupie. Wysoki, postawny i siwy mężczyzna o bardzo surowym, wręcz wrogim spojrzeniem był, jak się dowiedziałam z jego rozmowy z Kazekage, jednym ze Starszych...

Czułam przed nim lęk. Pamiętałam, co o Starszych mówił Kanzou. To oni wciągnęli Wodospad w wojnę... przez nich moja wioska jest tak słaba, tylko po to, by oni zachowali władzę... oni zabili rodziców moich i Kanzou, oni...

Miałam ochotę wtedy uciec, ale powstrzymywała mnie spokojna twarz brata, bez śladu życia, a jednak tak beztroska jak wtedy, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Zobaczyłam go... i wbrew wcześniejszym obawom poczułam się lepiej.

I wtedy przyrzekłam jego martwej twarzy: wypełnię nasze przeznaczenie, Kanzou, dokonam tego, o czym mówiłeś.

*

- Muszę - powiedziałam, a mój głos wydał mi się dziwnie suchy i szorstki. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie ma w nim ani krztyny ciepłych uczuć? Nie chcę, by pomyśleli, że nic dla mnie nie znaczą. Przecież są dla mnie najważniejszymi osobami w moim życiu.

Kazekage westchnął ciężko. Spodziewał się, że moja decyzja będzie nieodwołalna. Pozwolił mi opuścić wioskę, bo wiedział, że nie pochodzę z Piasku - nie zdradzam więc osady. Nie odczuwałam tego jako zdrady, ale i nie postrzegałam jako powrót do dawno zaginionego domu. Nie, miałam wrażenie, jakbym właśnie wyruszała w niekończącą się wędrówkę, że nigdy nie będę należeć już ani tutaj, ani do enigmatycznego Wodospadu, o którym tak niewiele wiedziałam. Jak można podążać do domu, którego się nie zna?

- Widzę więc, że nic cię nie powstrzyma - rzekł i podszedł bliżej do mnie, po czym położył mi ojcowsko dłoń na ramieniu. Posłał mi ciepły, ale i trochę smutny uśmiech. - Życzę ci powodzenia. Żegnaj.

Niezbornie pokiwałam głową, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Kazekage odszedł, taktownie pozostawiając mnie samą z najbliższymi mi ludźmi. Źle wypadło to pożegnanie... Chciałam jeszcze się odwrócić, coś powiedzieć - ale nie mogłam. Najgorsza była świadomość, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. W jakiś sposób wiedziałam, że ponowne spotkanie nie jest nam dane.

- Z pewnością to dla ciebie trudne - rzekł po chwili milczenia mój nauczyciel z Akademii. - Nie martw się. Nie zapomnimy o tobie.

W gardle zasychało mi coraz bardziej. Nerwy? A może... zniecierpliwienie? Dlaczego tak bardzo chcę, by już odeszli, bym nie musiała odwzajemniać ich zatroskanych spojrzeń?

Tak... nie chcę ich ranić. Nie chcę, by o mnie pamiętali. Chcę, by żyli szczęśliwie i nie zajmowali sobie głowy mną i moim losem, moim przeznaczeniem, o którym nie wiem, dokąd mnie zaprowadzi.

- Dziękuję - odpowiedziałam, czując nagły przypływ stanowczości. Muszę to zakończyć. Chcę mieć to już za sobą... - Nie przejmujcie się mną, poradzę sobie - dodałam z nieco fałszywym uśmiechem. Nieszczerość... Jakże bardzo się zmieniłam...

Nie ma dobrych pożegnań. Wszystkie są jednakowo smutne i... niepewne. Niezręczne. Jakże ciężko było powiedzieć to jedno, jedyne słowo.

- Żegnajcie.

Ze spuszczoną głową przeszłam obok nich, prosząc w duchu, by nie próbowali mnie zatrzymać.

Nie próbowali.

Podziękowałam im w myślach za wyrozumiałość. Nie oczekiwałam, że zobaczę jeszcze kogokolwiek z nich. Oni należeli już do innego życia, życia - które pozostawiałam za sobą.

Trzy kroki, cztery, pięć, dziesięć... Przestałam liczyć. Odetchnęłam głębiej, gdy znalazłam się w skalnym wąwozie. Panował tu miły chłód, w którym poczułam się trochę lepiej. Ulżyło mi, że odejście mam już za sobą. A teraz...

Właśnie. Co teraz?

Przede mną jasny snop światła padający z drugiego końca wąwozu.

Nowe życie.

Co mnie czekało? Sukces czy porażka? Wypełnienie przeznaczenia? Czy coś zupełnie innego, nieoczekiwanego, nieprzewidywalnego? I czy kiedykolwiek będę żałować swej decyzji?

- Hime...

Odwróciłam się powoli, jakby wbrew sobie. Właściwie nie wiem, czemu nie zdziwiłam się na widok Eizo. Ale mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się. Był to blady uśmiech, ale jednak uśmiech.

- Eizo... muszę już iść. Mam wrażenie, że gdybym została tu jeszcze trochę, już bym nie zebrała w sobie tyle siły, by odejść. Naprawdę... - Chciałam się już odwrócić, ale chwycił mnie za ramię.

- Nie szukaj go.

- Co? - wyrwało mi się ze zdumieniem. Eizo miał tak poważną minę, że aż się przestraszyłam. Lód w jego oczach... zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy Kanzou opowiadał o naszym przeznaczeniu... Poczułam dogłębny i przejmujący chłód na to wspomnienie.

- Nie szukaj tego drania, który to zrobił. Hime, ja mówię poważnie.

- Nigdy nie mówiłam, że zamierzam go szukać, wręcz przeciwnie - odpowiedziałam trochę urażona, cofając rękę. Puścił mnie.

- Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze - odpowiedział Eizo, wciąż śmiertelnie poważny. - Nawet jeśli o tym teraz nie myślisz, wiem, że kiedyś to ci przyjdzie do głowy. Hime, ja... ja po prostu się o ciebie martwię. On... on jest dziwny - stwierdził niezręcznie. - Coś w nim jest takiego, że nawet Starsi z jego wioski... to znaczy, z Wodospadu... udają, że taki ktoś w ogóle nie istniał! Że nic nie wiedzą na jego temat! To przecież morderca, missing-nin, powinni o nim wiedzieć, tymczasem oni... sama widziałaś! Byłaś tam, słyszałaś! - wybuchnął nieoczekiwanie.

Kręciłam odruchowo głową, jakby za wszelką cenę usiłując zaprzeczyć jego słowom. Wiedziałam jednak dobrze, że ma sporo racji...

*

Stałam przy ścianie i cicho obserwowałam, jak Starszy z Wodospadu przechadza się powoli wzdłuż ciał oininów. Okrywające zwłoki białe płótna odsłonięto do połowy, by twarze poległych były dobrze widoczne. Szczęśliwie ten widok zasłaniali mi stojący przede mną shinobi z Wodospadu, milczący niczym kamienne posągi. Widziałam jednak plecy Starszego, które czasem zamierały w bezruchu, gdy zatrzymywał się nad jakimś ciałem.

Szedł coraz dalej, zbliżał się do stołu, na którym spoczywało ciało Kanzou. Czułam dziwny, zaskakujący wręcz spokój. Tak niedaleko od martwego brata... czemu jestem taka spokojna...?

Zatrzymał się przy nim. Miałam wrażenie, że widok dziury w piersi Kanzou nim wstrząsnął. Kazekage stał obok. Dotychczas milczał, ale skoro Starszy zatrzymał się przy ciele mego brata, rzekł:

- Był dowódcą oddziału, prawda? - mówił dość cicho, ale i tak go słyszałam. - Tropili tego missing-nina już od dłuższego czasu. Który jest tak groźny, że ostrzegali przed nim nawet w obcych wioskach, jak choćby nas, Piasek. W podobnym celu udali się do Konohy... Zabił ich w połowie drogi.

Starszy w milczeniu słuchał. Wyciągałam szyję, by dostrzec coś więcej, jednak bez powodzenia. A bardzo bym chciała zobaczyć teraz jego twarz. Czy w jego spojrzeniu widać, że wie, o kogo chodzi? Czy wie, że siostra człowieka, który martwy leży tuż przed nim, stoi niedaleko za jego plecami...?

- Prawdopodobnie to był właśnie on - kontynuował Kazekage. Pokazał Starszemu jakieś dokumenty. Starszy stał bez ruchu. - Te informacje udało się zebrać w porozumieniu z Konohą. To on?

Starszy powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę dokumentów. Udało uchwycić mi się jego twarz z profilu; nie odzwierciedlała żadnych uczuć.

- Nie znam nikogo takiego.

Kazekage zmieszał się i odruchowo cofnął dłoń z dokumentami.

- Wasi oininowie przecież go szukają. Wszędzie.

- Nic mi nie wiadomo o kimś takim. Musiała zajść pomyłka. Nie ścigamy żadnego missing-nina.

- Jak to? - zapytał ostro Kazekage. Słuchałam osłupiała, niezdolna do żadnej reakcji.

- Mówię, że to pomyłka - odparł zadziwiająco opryskliwie Starszy, spoglądając wyzywająco Kazekage w twarz. - Ci ludzie polegli w walce z kimś innym, nie wiadomo z kim. Nie mógł to być, jak twierdzisz, o czcigodny Kazekage - jego głos jawnie zabrzmiał ironią - ten człowiek, ponieważ nikogo takiego nigdy nie było w wiosce Wodospadu. Ubolewamy nad tym straszliwym wypadkiem, nie doszukujmy się jednak w tym nieszczęśliwym wydarzeniu nie wiadomo czego. Pozwolisz, Kazekage, że zabierzemy ciała do wioski. I na tym cała sprawa się zakończy - dodał z naciskiem.

Zmieszane spojrzenie Kazekage jasno mówiło, że nie wie, co o tym myśleć. Czy raczej - że jest pewny swoich racji, jednak nie istnieją niepodważalne argumenty, które mógłby wytoczyć przeciwko Starszemu.

- A ten shinobi?! - Niemal krzyknął, wskazując na Kanzou. - Wyrwał mu serce!

- Wiele jest sposobów, by zabić człowieka - odparł chłodno Starszy.

Kazekage uniósł się gniewem i wyraźnie zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili uspokoił się i machnął dłonią.

- Dobrze więc - powiedział sucho - zabierzcie swoich poległych. Tak. Na tym sprawa się zakończy...

*

- Eizo - powiedziałam kojąco, chwytając go za ramiona i lekko potrząsając, jakby chcąc doprowadzić do porządku. - Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz. Obiecuję... obiecuję, że nie będę go szukać.

Uśmiechnął się słabo. Poczułam nagle, jak wszystkie te uczucia, których brakowało mi przy pożegnaniu z resztą mieszkańców wioski, nagle wybuchają we mnie. Przytuliłam się mocno do Eizo, czując pieczenie pod powiekami.

- Dziękuję - wymamrotałam, czując dziwne ciepło na sercu. Ogarnął mnie kojący spokój. Czułam się tak, jakbym dopiero teraz, tak naprawdę, była gotowa do odejścia.

- No... to trzymaj się - wybąkał w oszołomieniu Eizo. Odsunęłam się trochę i uśmiechnęłam, tym razem szeroko i szczerze. Pieczenie ustało.

- Ty też. Będę tęsknić.

- Nie zapomnimy o tobie - zapewnił z uśmiechem Eizo.

Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w swoją stronę. W stronę nowego życia, z lekkim sercem i poczuciem wypełnienia swoich obowiązków względem najlepszego przyjaciela.


	3. Spotkanie

Jeden krok. Dwa. Wylot wąwozu rozszerza się, ostre światło słońca oślepia...

Poczułam na twarzy i dłoniach nagłe ciepło. Świst wiatru ucichł, zastąpiła go cisza... Nie martwa, nie wypełniona niepewnością, lecz cisza żywa - milczenie natury, pełne dostojności i spokoju.

Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Musiałam zamrugać parę razy, by dostrzec coś przez oślepiająco białe światło. Przede mną rozciągała się pustynia - wielka, ogromna, niezmierzona, której końca nie było widać. Jasne, niemal wypłowiałe niebo ostrą linią odcinało się od horyzontu. Wiatr leniwie poruszał ziarnami piasku.

Czułam za sobą chłodne powietrze ze skalnego wąwozu, prowadzącego do Wioski Piasku. Nie odwróciłam się, miałam wrażenie, że nie starczy mi odwagi.

Teraz, ostatecznie, uświadomiłam sobie nieodwracalność swojej decyzji. Coś się skończyło... a coś rozpoczyna. I nagle spostrzegłam, jak strasznie się boję. Jakby wcześniej smutek przy rozstaniu z przyjaciółmi tłumił tętniący w sercu lęk, zimny jak lód, rozpełzujący powoli po całym ciele. Pomimo ciepła dnia czułam coraz większy chłód. I jednocześnie nie mogłam docenić piękna pustyni, tej pustyni, którą tak dobrze pamiętałam przez całe życie, na której się wychowałam. Może widzę ją po raz ostatni... Osobliwe, ale przyjmuję tę myśl z obojętnością.

Ruszyłam przed siebie. Nogi zdawały się być zaskakująco lekkie, jakby z radością niosły mnie do przodu, wciąż do przodu, jak najdalej od Wioski Piasku. Mojej wioski... czy wciąż mojej? Tyle lat tu żyłam sądząc, że to właśnie jest mój dom. Kiedy nagłe pojawienie się Kanzou wywróciło wszystko do góry nogami. Gdy się okazało, że jest zupełnie inaczej...

Coś nagle we mnie drgnęło. Przystanęłam i odwróciłam się.

Skalne ściany sięgały jasnego nieba. Przeszłam już spory kawałek, ale wciąż widziałam ciemną linię wąwozu.

- Wiosko Piasku! - krzyknęłam zupełnie nagle, nie myśląc nad tym, zupełnie jakby to ktoś inny wołał, nie ja. - Zawsze będę o tobie pamiętać! Zawsze...!

I, jeszcze bardziej nieoczekiwanie dla samej siebie, uśmiechnęłam się.

*

Podróżowałam już od kilku godzin. Dobrze się przygotowałam podczas pakowania, nie zapomniałam również o mapie - prezencie pożegnalnym od Kazekage. Gdy spoglądałam tak na biały papier pokryty równą siatką linii i bardzo starannie wyrysowanymi konturami krajów - zapewne był to odpis z którejś z map z wioskowego archiwum - na moje usta sam wkradał się lekki uśmiech. Że też chciało im się trudzić, by przygotować dla mnie coś takiego.

Spojrzałam na czerwoną kreskę, którą naniosłam na mapę już samodzielnie; oznaczała trasę mojej marszruty. Jak dotąd wszystko szło bez problemu. Przeniosłam wzrok w lewo, na niewielki kraik. Pośrodku niego czernił się znak Wodospadu. Dwie linie skierowane w dół, wygięte tak, że przypominały oddzielone połówki zwróconej ku dołowi strzałki.

Dziwny symbol. Jakiś taki... złowrogi. Nie wiem czemu, ale miałam wrażenie, jakby to było coś więcej niż tylko znak. Nie mogłam pozbyć się odczucia, że on patrzy na mnie, obserwuje wszystkie poczynania i kpi sobie z moich wysiłków. Był taki... szyderczy. Przypomniałam sobie Kanzou i jego oddział, ich opaski, na których widniał ten symbol. Wtedy, gdy jeszcze żyli, nie zwracałam na niego szczególnej uwagi, ale pamiętam go zaskakująco wyraźnie. Wręcz ostro odcina się od zamazanych przez czas rys ich twarzy...

W moich wspomnieniach nabrał nowego wyrazu. Jakby szydził z tych, którzy go noszą.

Zwinęłam gwałtownym ruchem mapę, czując niepokój. Czemu nachodzą mnie takie myśli? To tylko znak wioski. Taki sam, jak wszystkie inne.

Znak Wioski...

Moja dłoń zamarła na zwiniętym rulonie. Nie, nie... To tylko mój lęk przed tym, co zastanę w Wodospadzie, tak wyolbrzymia znaczenie wszystkiego, co jest z nim związane. Nie mogę się tak przejmować, w końcu jeszcze długa droga do celu. Minie wiele dni, zanim tam dotrę. I dopiero tam powinnam zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, co zobaczę.

Zdecydowanym ruchem schowałam mapę do plecaka i wstałam z piasku, otrzepując spodenki. Niedługo powinnam już opuścić pustynię, a wtedy trzeba będzie poszukać jakiegoś miejsca na nocleg.

Dawno opuściłam środek pustyni i teraz znajdowałam się mniej więcej na jej obrzeżach, było tu więc dużo chłodniej, niż w Wiosce Piasku. Na szczęście miałam ze sobą jasny, lekki płaszcz, dzięki któremu nie marzłam. Kiedy ktoś dorasta w bardzo ciepłym miejscu, wystarczy niewiele stopni mniej, by było mu zimno.

Południe minęło parę godzin temu, wciąż jednak daleko było do zmierzchu. Przed zmrokiem zapewne dotrę do jakiejś wioski lub miasteczka.

Poczułam na policzku ukłucie czegoś zimnego. Spojrzałam w zachmurzone niebo. Przez te kilka godzin zdążyło zupełnie zszarzeć i zakryć się rzadkimi, kłębiastymi obłokami, a wiatr nasilił się i stał się chłodniejszy. Kolejna kropelka rozprysła się na mojej dłoni. Zaczynało padać.

Z westchnieniem nałożyłam kaptur, chociaż jeszcze tak naprawdę nie padało. Deszcz widywałam rzadko, ale właściwie lubiłam go. Była to dość miła odmiana od parnych piasków pustyni. A gdy padało, ulice wyludniały się, miasta zdawały się zamierać w oczekiwaniu na słońce... W deszczu można było odnaleźć spokój i samotność, można było pogrążyć się w rozmyślaniach.

Deszcz doskonale pasował do mojej wędrówki. Wędrówki wygnańca, który opuszcza jeden dom, by może nigdy nie dotrzeć do drugiego.

*

Rozpadało się błyskawicznie. Piasek zaczął zmieniać się w błoto, co bardzo utrudniało podróż, postanowiłam więc zatrzymać się szybciej. Znalazłam niewielką grotę w skupisku jasnych skał i tam postanowiłam spędzić noc.

Drewna nie było, nie miałam więc jak rozpalić ognia. Trudno, wytrzymam jakoś. Położyłam się na suchym, trochę zimnym piasku, pod głowę podkładając plecak i nakrywając się wilgotnym płaszczem. Twarzą byłam obrócona w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. Obserwowałam strugi deszczu przecinające szare niebo. Powietrze stało się rześkie, nie tak parne jak wcześniej.

Szum deszczu był taki monotonny. Był w nim jakiś nieokreślony spokój, który zdawał się siłą wdzierać do mojego umysłu, ukajając wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli. Taki... spokój...

*

_Znajoma czerń. Wszędzie, dookoła, gdzie okiem spojrzeć, tylko nieprzenikniony mrok, nieskończona pustka, z góry, z boku, z dołu... I ja, zawieszona pośrodku tej nicości._

_Nic nie czuję. Po prostu jestem. _

_I znów to słyszę. Charkot umierającego człowieka. I nic nie czuję. Nie potrafię..._

_Powoli odwracam się w stronę odgłosów. Jak zawsze. Jak za każdym razem._

_I widzę go. Leży niedaleko, zawieszony w pustej przestrzeni, tak samo jak ja. Żyje jeszcze... Jeszcze. _

_A ja nic nie czuję. Nic._

_I widzę postać obok niego. Stoi tam. Jak zawsze. Zielone oczy błyszczą w ciemności. W dłoni krwawiące, wciąż bijące serce... Serce Kanzou. Czarne nicie poruszają się leniwie, oplatają je..._

_Wiem, co się zaraz stanie. Tak jest za każdym razem. Nie chcę... nie chcę tego widzieć... niech to skończy się już teraz...!_

_Ale nie mogę oderwać wzroku. Zresztą nawet nie chcę. Otępienie i bolesna obojętność sprawiają, że nie jestem w stanie nawet drgnąć. A mimo to, wciąż nic nie czuję... wiem, co będzie, i nie chcę tego oglądać... ale nawet ta niechęć jest wyblakła, nic nieznacząca, jakby była tylko pozorem emocji, jej odbiciem w lustrze..._

_Odbiciem w lustrze..._

_Kanzou znieruchomiał. Jego szkliste oczy miały wzrok utkwiony gdzieś wysoko, daleko... Patrzę na to wszystko._

_W drugiej ręce mrocznej postaci maska mojego brata. Też oplątywana przez nicie. Zbliża się do serca..._

_Zaraz... coś... tym razem jest inaczej..._

_Nikt nic nie mówi. Nikt nie wypowiada tych słów, które znam już na pamięć..._

_Zielone oczy spoglądają prosto na mnie._

_Lustro nie pęka... nie pęka, uświadamiając mi, że to tylko odbicie, a tą wysoką postacią z zielonymi oczami, z krwawiącym sercem w dłoni, jestem ja..._

_Ale... ja wiem. Wiem, że to jest odbicie._

_Jakaś siła sprawia, zmusza mnie, bym spojrzała w dół..._

_Na wciąż bijące serce własnego brata._

_W mojej dłoni._

_*_

Zerwałam się, czując zimny pot na szyi i czole. Chwilę potrwało, zanim się uspokoiłam, rozpoznając w mroku nocy kształty jaskini. Na zewnątrz wciąż lało. Tak spokojnie, monotonnie... bez wyrazu. Bez życia.

Uniosłam drżącą rękę. Tu... to wszystko dookoła... nagle wydało mi się tak niezwykle... wrogie i nieprzyjazne. Obce. Nieczułe na mój ból. Było po prostu milczącym świadkiem, obojętnym gapiem.

Zdrętwiałymi palcami chwyciłam za włosy. Znów ten koszmar. Wciąż i wciąż, powtarza się bez ustanku, te zielone oczy, umierający Kanzou, mroczna postać...

Dlaczego... dlaczego za każdym razem to ja nim jestem?! Tym, który zabił mojego brata...?

Opuściłam głowę, z trudem powstrzymując narastający szloch.

*

Było wciąż dosyć wcześnie, gdy zauważyłam wyłaniające się z mgły niewielkie miasteczko. Chociaż chyba nie muszę tam zaglądać. W końcu spałam po drodze, prowiantu wciąż trochę mam... Ale coś mnie ciągnęło do ludzi. Obawiałam się wciąż być sama, jakby tkwiło we mnie coś, co tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment, by wyrwać się na wolność... Miałam nadzieję, że pośród innych to wrażenie rozwieje się jak wiatr.

Pustynia kończyła się, już nie padało. Coraz częściej widziałam kępy traw oraz stojące samotnie drzewa. Z każdym krokiem okolica nabierała życia. W końcu wstąpiłam na ubitą ścieżkę pośród bladej trawy, prowadzącej prosto do wioski.

Gdy byłam już blisko, zaczęłam dostrzegać także zalane wodą pola ryżowe. Wieśniacy pracowali, nie zwracając na mnie szczególnej uwagi. Pewnie dość często widują tu shinobich. Może ninja nawet zatrzymują się tu po drodze, wybierając się na misję? Nie nosiłam opaski ze znakiem Piasku, pozostawiłam go w Wiosce, ale przełożony przez plecy wachlarz widocznie mówił sam za siebie.

Miasteczko nie robiło zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. Drewniana palisada otaczała zwartym pierścieniem chaty mieszkańców, w niebo snuły się wstęgi dymu. Przekroczyłam bramę, niestrzeżoną przez nikogo, co zdało mi się trochę dziwne, i zwolniłam trochę. Rozglądałam się po otaczających mnie ludziach, zatopionych w wykonywaniu swoich codziennych obowiązków, niezainteresowanych obcą przybyszką.

Tak bardzo zapatrzyłam się na jedną z chat, przed którą bawiła się gromadka dzieci, że wpadłam na kogoś.

- Przepraszam... - wymamrotałam, czując się trochę głupio. Tak bardzo się zamyśliłam, że nawet nie patrzyłam, gdzie idę.

- Patrz, gdzie le... - osoba, którą potrąciłam, wyraźnie zirytowana obróciła się w moją stronę, wyrwana z rozmowy z jednym z wieśniaków. Chłopak. I zaniemówił na mój widok. Ja zresztą tak samo.

Patrzyliśmy przez chwilę na siebie w milczeniu. Poznałam go od razu, on jednak miał taką minę, jakby mnie tylko kojarzył. Po chwili jednak jego twarz się odmieniła i wiedziałam, że już wie, kim jestem i gdzie się spotkaliśmy. Zupełnie nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, ani co powiedzieć. W jego oczach widziałam wyraźne zdumienie.

- Przepraszam... - wieśniak, z którym rozmawiał, uznał za stosowne się wtrącić. - Czy... wszystko w porządku?

- Tak... tak, nic się nie stało - odpowiedział mu, nie spuszczał jednak ze mnie zadziwionego spojrzenia. Uciekałam wzrokiem na bok, mając ochotę stąd zniknąć. - To ty - stwierdził nagle.

Nie wiedziałam, jak się zachować. Z jednej strony żywiłam obawę, że zaraz stanie się coś... Cóż, w końcu byliśmy wrogami, walczyliśmy, próbowaliśmy się zabić, ale... Przecież opuściłam Piasek, poza tym nie słyszałam w jego głosie szczególnej wrogości, więc chyba... Trochę spanikowana, znów na niego spojrzałam.

Wyglądał tak, jak go zapamiętałam. Może poza wyrazem twarzy, ale reszta pozostała taka sama. Ciemne oczy, jasna cera, brązowe, rozwichrzone włosy, wyższy i trochę starszy ode mnie. Szalik i strój w typowym, szarym kolorze z maskującymi plamami. Znak Dźwięku na czarnej opasce założonej na czole. Przekreślony. Na ten widok zmarszczyłam lekko brwi, bo przecież gdy się widzieliśmy wtedy, z symbolem jego Wioski wszystko było w porządku...

Chyba tak samo jak ja nie wiedział, co zrobić. Patrzyliśmy tylko na siebie. To było takie głupie, spotkać po takim czasie kogoś, kogo próbowało się zabić... Kogo powinno się zabić. W gardle lekko mi zaschło. Gdybym wtedy rzeczywiście to zrobiła, teraz byśmy się nie spotkali...

W końcu pierwsza zareagowałam. Drgnęłam i już ruszyłam, chcąc odejść. Nic nie zrobił, więc przyspieszyłam trochę kroku, ale miałam wrażenie, że moje nogi ważą chyba z tonę. W głowie mi coś tętniło, a w uszach szumiało.

Usłyszałam za sobą odgłos kroków po wilgotnej ziemi. Stężałam cała, ale nawet nie zwolniłam. Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz to zrobi, zaraz mnie zaatakuje... co robić...?!

- Poczekaj - odezwał się zamiast tego, zrównując ze mną. - Co ty tu robisz?

W takich okolicznościach było to dość dziwne pytanie, ale sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zależało mu na nawiązaniu rozmowy. Panikowałam coraz bardziej, czując absurdalność sytuacji. Poznałam go jako kogoś zupełnie innego: wroga, któremu zależy na mojej śmierci i który nie cofnie się przed zadaniem jej. A teraz... był taki... normalny? Lęk wgryzał mi się we wnętrzności, tak że coraz trudniej było zrobić każdy kolejny krok.

- Nic - odpowiedziałam, czując suchość w gardle. - Czego chcesz? - Dodałam po chwili, by się upewnić, że rzeczywiście nie zamierza mnie zaatakować.

- Niczego - odrzekł, w dalszym ciągu nie odstępując mnie na krok. - Po prostu... jestem ciekawy. Wiesz - powiedział po chwili, przyglądając mi się uważnie; wciąż uciekałam wzrokiem, jak spłoszone zwierzątko - nie dbam o to, co było wcześniej. Nie należę już do Dźwięku, więc nie jesteśmy wrogami. Już nie.

Zdawał się z pewnym trudem dobierać słowa, wcale się zresztą nie dziwię. Miałam taki sam problem, by się odezwać. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się codziennie, by przeciwnicy nagle tracili powód do walki i... i tak po prostu spotykali się przypadkiem w jakiejś wiosce.

Może dlatego - a także przez panikę - powiedziałam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język:

- Też już nie należę do Piasku. - Dziwnie zabrzmiało to wyznanie. Czułam coś gorącego wewnątrz mnie, a było to zupełnie inne gorąco niż to, którego do tej pory doświadczałam. Przyspieszyłam znowu, jakby chcąc uciec. Co zresztą było prawdą.

- Zaczekaj...

Zagryzłam wargi. Nie rezygnował. Bardzo... osobliwie się czuję, rozmawiając z kimś, komu nie tak dawno darowałam życie. Jak to okropnie brzmi, "darować życie". Paskudnie. Coś wewnątrz mnie aż się skręca. Czy to dlatego nie mogę spojrzeć mu w oczy?...

Jak wbrew sobie jednak zatrzymałam się, szukając gorączkowo wymówki, dzięki której mogłabym się oddalić.

- Spieszę się... - wymamrotałam, chcąc dodać jeszcze jakieś wyjaśnienia, ale słowa zamarły mi na ustach. Jakoś nie potrafiłam się zdobyć na to, by je wypowiedzieć.

- Coś ci wypadło - mruknął, trzymając w dłoniach czarną teczkę.

Jeżeli wcześniej czułam się źle, to teraz było jeszcze gorzej. W panice zdjęłam plecak, który najwidoczniej rozpiął się podczas podróży, a wtedy duża, prostokątna teczka, która i tak się w nim nie mieściła, musiała się wyślizgnąć!

- Oddaj...! - wyrwałam mu teczkę, niemal nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robię. Nawet nie próbował jej przytrzymać, puścił od razu. Serce zaczęło mi walić mocniej, gdy drżącymi palcami wodziłam nad czarną tekturą. Nikt tego nie może zobaczyć... tego, co jest w środku! Już chowałam ją do plecaka, gdy zorientowałam się, że trochę zbyt gwałtownie zabrałam swoją własność. Wymamrotałam jakieś przeprosiny, unikając jego wzroku. Ze zdenerwowania nie mogłam wcisnąć teczki na jej poprzednie miejsce.

- Spokojnie... - powiedział powoli, chyba wciąż na mnie patrząc. To było coraz bardziej irytujące. Czułam kłujące gorąco na policzkach, miałam tylko nadzieję, że to nie rumieńce. - Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczoną, może... - zawahał się na chwilę - może lepiej zatrzymałabyś się gdzieś na chwilę i odpoczęła?

Chciałam już odpowiedzieć, że nie, nie mogę, bardzo się spieszę. Może jeszcze coś pozmyślać. Ale nie odpowiedziałam nic. Czułam coś w gardle, co mnie dusiło, przez co nie mogłam sformułować odpowiednich słów. Odetchnęłam głębiej, uspokajając się trochę. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegłam, jak bardzo drżą mi ręce. Chyba rzeczywiście powinnam dać sobie spokój z wędrówką.

- Chyba... chyba tak. - Mój własny głos zdawał się być dziwnie wysoki.

- Jest tu takie jedno miejsce, gdzie można się zatrzymać. Chodź.

Nie mam pojęcia, czemu poszłam. Cały czas byłam spięta, jakbym oczekiwała na coś z jego strony... tylko co? Nie wiem. Nie potrafiłam się uspokoić. Może nie powinnam była tak mu zaufać, chociaż nie widać było po nim, by miał jakieś złe zamiary... Poszłam. Szliśmy w milczeniu. Cisza ciążyła jak kamień, ale nie miałam odwagi, by ją przerwać. Zresztą, co miałam powiedzieć?

Na szczęście w miarę szybko dotarliśmy do piętrowego, drewnianego budynku, pełniącego funkcję zajazdu. Rzeczywiście shinobi musieli się tu zatrzymywać, jeśli gospoda była w stanie się utrzymać w takiej nędznej wioseczce. Wynajęłam sobie pokój i udałam się na piętro. A on wciąż za mną. Nie wiem, czemu się tak przyczepił.

- Czemu za mną chodzisz? - wydusiłam z siebie pytanie, rada, że nie muszę na niego patrzeć, bo akurat byłam zajęta otwieraniem drzwi do wynajętego pokoju.

- Ot, tak - odpowiedział pozornie obojętnym tonem, ale miałam wrażenie, że w jego głosie kryje się coś więcej, trudnego do nazwania. - Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałbym się, że cię jeszcze zobaczę. A tym bardziej nie tu, nie tak... zaskakujący przypadek... Po tym, co się stało.

Z trudem przełknęłam ślinę. Wiedziałam już, czego tak bardzo się cały czas obawiałam. By nie zaczął mówić o tamtych wydarzeniach. Kiedy byliśmy wrogami. Wspomnienia tamtych dni były dla mnie nieznośne. Nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku stało się silniejsze, aż dostałam mdłości.

- Nie mówmy o tym - powiedziałam szybko, wchodząc do pokoju i zdejmując wachlarz z pleców. Znowu na moment zapadła cisza. Czułam się coraz gorzej i marzyłam już tylko o tym, by wreszcie sobie poszedł. - Ten... ten mieszkaniec wioski, z którym rozmawiałeś... przerwałam wam, więc może...

- To tylko wieśniak. Poczeka.

Umilkłam. Nie spodobały mi się jego słowa, ale nie skomentowałam tego na głos. "Tylko wieśniak"... Jakby sam był nie wiadomo kim.

W tym momencie padło pytanie, którego zupełnie się nie spodziewałam:

- Jak masz na imię?

Było to tak nagłe, że podniosłam głowę i wreszcie spojrzałam mu w oczy. Zdawały się nie mieć wyrazu, pozostawały obojętne, ale widziałam w nich lekką, znajomą kpinę. A teraz głupio było mi znów tak odwracać spojrzenie, więc patrzyłam. Nie spuścił wzroku, twardo się we mnie wpatrywał.

- Po co pytasz? - wzruszyłam ramionami, siląc się na żartobliwy ton głosu, jakbym chciała powiedzieć, że moje imię najmniejszego znaczenia.

- Z ciekawości. Ja jestem Junichi.

Teraz, gdy sam się przedstawił, nie wypadało mi wciąż milczeć.

- Hime.

Skinął głową, jakby tego właśnie oczekiwał.

- To do zobaczenia, Hime.

I wyszedł.


	4. Towarzysz

Gdy obudziłam się rano, przez dłuższą chwilę leżałam bezczynnie, wpatrując się w sufit. Na policzku i odsłoniętej szyi czułam ciepło wpadających przez okno promieni słońca; nie nadeszło jeszcze południe, ale i tak było dosyć późno.

Leżałam w bezruchu, jakby oczekując, aż coś się stanie - ale nic się nie działo. Dopiero po kilku dłuższych, wypełnionych martwą ciszą minutach w mojej pamięci nieoczekiwanie pojawiły się mroczne strzępy koszmarów, coraz wyraźniejsze i pełniejsze. Ze zrezygnowaniem przetarłam dłonią oczy, czując się zmęczona pomimo przespanej nocy - w czasie snu znów dręczyły mnie te dziwne koszmary.

Kiedy one się zaczęły? To fakt, od śmierci Kanzou śniły mi się bardzo często, ale to wszystko zaczęło się już wcześniej. Wydaje mi się, że od momentu, w którym spotkałam mojego brata po raz pierwszy... wtedy, tak dawno temu, w gabinecie Kazekage. Zupełnie, jakby pomiędzy nami istniała jakaś niesamowita więź, która uaktywniła się w tamtym momencie. Wtedy pojawiły się niepokojące, niewyraźne sny - sny, w których otaczała mnie ciemność, w której coś się czaiło... nie pamiętam ich dokładnie, ale wiem, że czasem słyszałam też jednostajny, narastający szum - nie wiem tylko, co on mógł oznaczać.

Im bardziej ja i Kanzou się do siebie zbliżaliśmy, tym bardziej sny się nasilały. Nie tylko to dawało mi się we znaki; jak już wspominałam, bardzo często prześladują mnie ataki potwornie złych przeczuć - szczególnie nasilonych teraz - które zdają się mówić mi, że stanie się coś niedobrego. One również pojawiły się po spotkaniu Kanzou, jakbym jakimś niesamowitym, szóstym zmysłem wyczuwała, co się dzieje z moim bratem; gdy jemu coś groziło, mnie aż mroziło od środka.

Chociaż... na to wspomnienie aż wzbierają mnie dreszcze... gdy Kanzou walczył, ja, jeszcze bezpiecznie znajdując się w Wiosce Piasku, nic nie czułam. A po jego śmierci zarówno koszmary, jak i napady złych przeczuć zaczęły się nasilać. Jeżeli to byłaby sprawa naszej więzi, to dlaczego po jej zerwaniu te objawy nie ustały?

Na dodatek te sny... koszmary... zmieniały się. Przez długi czas za każdym razem widziałam to samo - jak stoję nad martwym ciałem własnego brata z jego wciąż bijącym sercem w mojej dłoni - ale gdy teraz dokładniej nad tym się zastanawiam... one powoli, powoli ulegają przemianie. Zastanawiam się, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie i czy to wszystko nie jest tylko wymysłem mojego umysłu, wytworem szoku, który pomimo czasu nie minął.

Z westchnieniem wstałam z łóżka. A może koszmary są silniejsze, bo żywi je mój strach przed tym, co zastanę w Wodospadzie? Cały pomysł z podróżą do mojego "prawdziwego" domu wydaje się być coraz bardziej absurdalny i niemądry... Mogłam przecież zostać w Wiosce Piasku - miałam tam przyjaciół i dom. A co zrobiłam? Zostawiłam to wszystko dla... właśnie, dla czego?

Potrząsnęłam głową, usiłując sobie stanowczo wmówić, że za bardzo się przejmuję. Kanzou zginął parę lat temu, mówiłam do siebie w myślach. Poza tym znaliśmy się strasznie krótko. Opanuj się, dziewczyno.

Ale wtedy odzywał się drugi głos: Mieliście razem powrócić do Wodospadu, pamiętasz? Miał nauczyć cię tej techniki, Atsugai. Poznałabyś swoją rodzinę, prawdziwą rodzinę, swoje korzenie! Byłabyś wreszcie tam, gdzie powinnaś. A poza tym to był twój brat. Twój brat...

- Przestań! - warknęłam na głos, usiłując powstrzymać natłok myśli. Zamarłam na chwilę, jakby przestraszona brzmieniem własnego głosu - po czym oparłam się o ścianę, oddychając głęboko i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Opanuj się, opanuj, opanuj, powtarzałam sobie w myślach. No, już lepiej. A teraz zbierz się do drogi, nie możesz marnować czasu.

Czując się trochę lepiej, zaczęłam się ubierać.

*

Opuszczałam zajazd, przygotowana do dalszej podróży i po zjedzeniu porządnego posiłku. Dzień był cudowny: słońce świeciło, wiał lekki wietrzyk, niosący ze sobą opadłe liście z drzew, a po niebie leniwie przesuwały się postrzępione obłoki chmur. Poprawiłam niepewnym ruchem płaszcz i przełożony przez plecy wachlarz, ale zanim zdążyłam choćby skierować się ku wyjściu z wioski, usłyszałam znajomy głos:

- Witaj, Hime.

Z rezygnacją odwróciłam się ku chłopakowi z opaską shinobiego na czole, na której widniał przekreślony znak Dźwięku.

- Tak, Junichi? - zapytałam, spoglądając w jego ciemne, niemal czarne oczy. Nie wiedziałam zupełnie, jak zachowywać się w jego obecności. Nie dość, że byliśmy sobie prawie obcy, to jeszcze kiedyś walczyliśmy na śmierć i życie... a na wspomnienie tego, jak walka się zakończyła, nieodmiennie czułam coś gorącego w żołądku i na policzkach, toteż starałam się o tym nie myśleć.

- Tak się zastanawiam, dokąd idziesz - odpowiedział beznamiętnym tonem. Nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, a ja czułam się tak głupio, że w końcu odwróciłam spojrzenie i niemrawo ruszyłam w swoją stronę. Ruszył za mną.

- Dlaczego pytasz? - odparłam, usiłując przeciągnąć moment odpowiedzi. Naprędce próbowałam wymyśleć jakieś kłamstwo, ale jak na złość w głowie miałam czarną pustkę.

- Do Wodospadu daleka droga, prawda?

Zatrzymałam się jak wryta, spoglądając na niego z zaszokowaniem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby tryumfalnie, choć w pewnym stopniu również... przepraszająco?

- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, skąd wiem. Chętnie ci wyjaśnię, ale... chyba wolałbym, żeby nikt inny tego nie usłyszał. Ot, więc kawałek przejdziemy razem, co ty na to?

Przez chwilę stałam w milczeniu, słysząc irytująco głośne bicie własnego serca. Skąd on wie? Skąd on może wiedzieć, gdzie idę? A jeżeli wie to... to może jeszcze coś o Kanzou i... Zaschło mi w gardle z nerwów, ale zmusiłam się do półprzytomnego potrząśnięcia głową w wyrazie zgody. Junichi uśmiechem zaaprobował moją decyzję i ruszyliśmy razem, w milczeniu opuszczając miasteczko.

Patrzyłam pod nogi czując, jak krew tętni mi w skroniach, a oczy pieką tak, jakby zaraz miały z nich popłynąć łzy. Co za denerwująca reakcja! W ciągu ostatnich dni stałam się prawdziwym kłębkiem nerwów, a przecież nie mogę się tak załamywać. Co pomyślą w Wodospadzie, jak zobaczą mnie w takim stanie?

Odetchnęłam głęboko, wdychając powietrze przesycone lekkim, orzeźwiającym zapachem wilgotnej ziemi z pól ryżowych. Zostawialiśmy miasteczko za sobą, idąc równą, ubitą drogą pośród łąk. Jak się rozejrzeć, wokół żywego ducha.

- No więc? - zapytałam, starając się, by głos mi nie drżał.

Junichi ponownie wykrzywił wargi w grymasie ni to zadowolenia z siebie, ni to przeprosin.

- Pamiętasz wczorajszy dzień? Wypadła ci z plecaka taka duża, czarna teczka...

Poczułam nagły zawrót w głowie, na dodatek miałam wrażenie, jakby ktoś nasypał mi do żołądka kostek lodu.

- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...

- Otóż niestety tak. Muszę przyznać, że mnie to strasznie zaciekawiło - skrzywił się, jakby przełknął coś kwaśnego. - Teraz mi trochę głupio z tego powodu, ale chciałem zobaczyć, co jest tam takiego cennego. Więc w nocy zakradłem się do twojego pokoju...

- _Byłeś w moim pokoju? _- wydusiłam z siebie, zatrzymując się i wpatrując się w niego tępo. Kwaśny uśmiech na jego twarzy pogłębił się.

- Tak. Poza tym, chyba byłem trochę wkurzony o to, no wiesz... - odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, udając zainteresowanie widokami - to, jak się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy. No... nie wiem, co dokładnie chciałem zrobić, ale to był impuls, więc poszedłem...

Ból w szczęce uświadomił mi, że zbyt mocno ściskam zęby, ale byłam za bardzo spięta, by zwrócić na to większą uwagę. Co on chciał zrobić? Chyba... chyba nie... czyżby chciał się odegrać? Czyli mnie... _zabić?_ Ta myśl nieśmiało pojawiła się w mojej głowie, ale wyszczerzyła do mnie zęby w szerokim, pełnym uciechy uśmiechu.

- W każdym razie - kontynuował Junichi, w dalszym ciągu nie patrząc mi w oczy i zacinając się coraz bardziej, jakby zbliżał się do jakiegoś wstydliwego momentu - wszedłem do pokoju... i, no, spałaś, nawet nie drgnęłaś, kiedy zakradłem się do środka... i podszedłem bliżej, by... to było głupie, naprawdę, przecież walczyliśmy dawno temu, nie było sensu wściekać się o to po takim czasie, ale, no... tak czy inaczej, nie zrobiłem nic, bo...

Zamilkł na moment, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. W końcu westchnął z irytacją i dokończył nieco rozdrażnionym tonem, najwyraźniej chcąc mieć ten fragment wyjaśnień za sobą:

- Płakałaś i mówiłaś coś przez sen, potem nawet zaczęłaś się rzucać, aż się trochę przestraszyłem, ale szybko się uspokoiłaś... tylko wciąż płakałaś. - Na moment przestałam oddychać. W nocy miałam koszmary, ale nie wiedziałam... nie wiedziałam, że aż tak na nie reaguję! Ogarnął mnie nagły chłód na myśl, że być może tak jest za każdym razem, gdy mam złe sny. - Zrobiło mi się głupio, mówiąc szczerze, więc... więc rozejrzałem się chociaż za tą teczką.

- Czytałeś - powiedziałam szeptem, nie mogąc zdobyć się na to, by wyrazić to przypuszczenie na głos. Poczułam dziwną, pełną rezygnacji obojętność, gdy skinął krótko głową.

- Tak. I jeszcze znalazłem mapę. - Zamrugałam, z trudem przyjmując do wiadomości ten natłok informacji. - Była na niej zaznaczona Wioska Wodospadu... cała trasa wędrówki od Piasku do Wodospadu. - Umilkł, z powrotem odwracając głowę i spoglądając na mnie. Już się nie uśmiechał, jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu, choć brwi miał lekko ściągnięte.

Wpatrywałam się w jego ciemne oczy, czując w sobie pustkę. Po prostu pustkę. Już nie oszołomienie, nie zdumienie, nie rozpacz, nie niechęć, nie smutek, nie wstyd, nie strach - po prostu te kilka zdań, które wypowiedział, wyssały ze mnie wszystkie uczucia i emocje, pozostawiając po sobie nic. Zupełnie nic.

- Po co mi o tym mówisz? - usłyszałam po chwili swój własny głos, jakby to ktoś inny wewnątrz mnie wypowiedział te słowa za mnie, ale nawet się tym nie zdziwiłam. Nagle to wszystko przestało mnie obchodzić.

- Chciałbym pójść z tobą - wypalił nieoczekiwanie Junichi. Zamrugałam, jakby nie rozumiejąc, co powiedział.

- Jak to... - zaczęłam już mówić, ale przerwał mi:

- Przeczytałem akta z tej teczki. Co tu dużo mówić, zaintrygowało mnie to trochę, ale pewnie nie zwróciłbym na to uwagi, gdybyś wczoraj się nie przyznała, że opuściłaś Piasek - na jego twarz wstąpił słaby, niepewny uśmiech. - Bo w takim wypadku uznałbym, że widocznie zostałaś oddelegowana do przekazania tych papierów Starszyźnie Wioski czy coś w tym guście. Ale, skoro nie należysz już do Piasku... Co to znaczy, zastanawiałem się. Po co missing-nin Piasku, z aktami missing-nina z Wodospadu w plecaku podróżuje do wzmiankowanego Wodospadu? Być może... - uśmiechnął się szerzej i pewniej widząc, że nie zamierzam mu przerywać ani zaprzeczać. - Być może ma jakąś osobistą sprawę do niego i w tym celu udaje się do jego wioski, by zebrać o nim trochę informacji? Choć nie wydaje mi się, by Wodospad chętnie współpracował z innymi wioskami, nie mówiąc już o missing-ninach, skąd by nie byli... Niemniej czasem się zdarza, że jakiś shinobi opuszcza swój dom, by odnaleźć drugiego shinobiego, zazwyczaj missing-nina. - Na moment umilkł, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. - A powód jest zawsze taki sam... zemsta.

Spuściłam trochę głowę, przecierając dłonią czoło. Zmęczenie spowodowane snem wypełnionym koszmarami dawało mi się we znaki.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, ale to nie tak - odpowiedziałam ze znużeniem. Nie mogłam zdobyć się na to, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Więc na co ci jego akta?

- Ja... on... Junichi, to zupełnie nie tak - westchnęłam ciężko. Poczułam nagle jego dotyk na swoim ramieniu i drgnęłam, w zaskoczeniu spoglądając na chłopaka, ale on tylko zachęcił mnie, bym usiadła w trawie na poboczu. Czemu nie, uczyniłam tak, a on usiadł obok mnie. Przynajmniej teraz nie musiałam patrzeć mu w oczy i skupiłam się na swoich kolanach.

- Więc jak? - zapytał, a ja czułam na sobie jego natarczywe spojrzenie. Powiedzieć mu prawdę? Czy nie? I tak nie miałam sił ani tyle tupetu, by wymyślać teraz jakieś wiarygodnie brzmiące kłamstwo. Więc dobrze, postanowiłam. Powiem mu. I niech się potem dzieje, co chce.

- Ja tak naprawdę pochodzę z Wodospadu. Na skutek wojen straciłam rodziców, miałam wtedy rok, znaleźli mnie shinobi z Piasku i przygarnęli. - Mój głos nabrał nieoczekiwanie gorzkiego tonu, ale nie dbałam o to. - Powiedzieli mi o tym, gdy miałam jakieś dwanaście lat, ale... ale wtedy nie znaczyło to dla mnie za wiele, bo uważałam Piasek za swój dom. Do czasu, gdy... - głos lekko mi się załamał, ale kontynuowałam: - Gdy spotkałam swojego brata. I teraz... chcę tam powrócić... do Wodospadu. - Nie wspomniałam o przeznaczeniu, które pozostawił mi Kanzou. Obawiałam się, że może to zabrzmieć śmiesznie.

Junichi skinął w zamyśleniu głową i zapytał:

- A ten missing-nin?

Milczałam chwilę, jeszcze intensywniej wpatrując się w swoje kolana. Wspomnienia ożywały w umyśle: radosne twarze oininów z Wodospadu, łagodne rysy twarzy Kanzou i jego rozwichrzone włosy... wspomnienie martwych ciał porozrzucanych wzdłuż ścieżki do Konohy, leżące w kałuży krwi, strzaskane maski, których białe odłamki leżą dookoła... Kanzou oparty głową o drzewo, jakimś cudem wciąż żyje, wciąż oddycha, wciąż mówi, pomimo czarnej dziury w piersi, skąd wyrwano serce...

Zielone oczy z moich koszmarów.

Zamknęłam oczy i odpowiedziałam lakonicznie:

- Zabił mojego brata.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Wewnątrz mnie rozlał się dziwny spokój, jakby to wyznanie przyniosło mi pewną... ulgę.

- Przykro mi - powiedział cicho Junichi.

- To było parę lat temu. Tak więc... shinobi Piasku zebrali trochę informacji na jego temat... uznali, że powinni mi je przekazać, bo to w końcu... w końcu to był mój brat i miałam prawo wiedzieć. Więc wciąż trzymam te akta.

- "Trochę" to bardzo adekwatne określenie - zauważył Junichi. - Tyle tych informacji co nic. I... naprawdę nie chcesz zemsty na kimś, kto zabił ci brata? To musi być... straszne, po tylu latach odzyskać brata i znów go stracić... - mówił ostrożnie.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

W mój głos zakradło się rozżalenie, tak wielkie, że po raz kolejny zapadło milczenie. Niechętnie otworzyłam oczy, wpatrując się w przestrzeń i czując coś gorzkiego w ustach.

Kątem oka dostrzegłam jego dłoń, jak zbliża się do mnie, ale nawet nie drgnęłam. Uchwycił mnie łagodnie za ramię w geście współczucia. Miał ciepły dotyk.

- Ale zemsta... - powiedziałam cicho, zaciskając trochę mocniej dłonie obejmujące kolana. - Nie wiem, czy jej chcę. Wszyscy o tym mówią, w Piasku pewnie wciąż myślą, że to z tego powodu ich opuściłam, ale... mam na myśli - dodałam szybko - że przecież to normalne w świecie shinobi, walczymy ze sobą bezustannie, więc to jasne, że dużo ludzi ginie. Walczą albo o swoje ideały, albo dla wioski, albo dla własnych interesów, albo nawet w o... obronie własnej - zająknęłam się lekko, przypominając moją walkę z Junichim, ale on nie skomentował. - Shinobi niemal każdego dnia patrzy śmierci w oczy. Jeśli jeden zabija drugiego, to... to nie jest nic osobistego, ale to konieczność, więc... mam wrażenie, że powinnam chcieć zemsty i jej dokonać, ale z drugiej strony ja... nie chcę, bo myślę, że... nie mam prawa. Chyba. - Dodałam suchym, nabrzmiałym smutkiem tonem. Rzeczywiście mówiłam mu prawdę; nie powiedziałabym tego Eizo ani nikomu z Wioski Piasku, ale tak myślałam w głębi duszy: że zemsta w świecie, gdzie śmierci doświadcza się równie często, jak samemu się ją zadaje, nie ma prawa bytu.

- Niezwykłe podejście - przyznał z pewnym podziwem Junichi. - Ja sam nie wiem, jak bym się zachował, ale zapewne nie odpuściłbym tak łatwo. Tym bardziej, że to, co ten drań ci zrobił... to z tego powodu płakałaś w nocy, prawda? - w jego głosie dosłyszałam ślad gniewu i nagle dotarło do mnie, że Junichi naprawdę przejmuje się moim losem. To było... dziwne uczucie.

- Koszmary to nic poważnego - skłamałam. - Ale... - zawahałam się, czy powiedzieć mu coś jeszcze. W końcu przemogłam się i zwierzyłam: - Najgorsze jest to, że ja... ja mam pewność, ja po prostu wiem, że kiedyś ja i on będziemy musieli się spotkać - w mój głos wkradła się nuta strachu. - Nie pytaj skąd, ale ja wiem. I nie chcę - stwierdziłam niemal płaczliwie, ale nie przejęłam się tym, bo Junichi nagle przyciągnął mnie delikatnie do siebie, przytulając. Początkowe zdumienie wyparła wdzięczność i po moich policzkach spłynęły łzy.

Trwało to tylko chwilę, bo zaraz odepchnęłam go zdecydowanym, choć trochę histerycznym ruchem, odwracając głowę tak, by nie widział łez.

- Jeszcze dziś w nocy chciałeś mnie zabić, a teraz masz czelność zadawać te wszystkie pytania i mnie dotykać?! - krzyknęłam może trochę zbyt głośno, ale nie potrafiłam się już powstrzymać. Wstrząsały mną dreszcze wściekłości i strachu.

- Hime... - zaczął mówić, chyba trochę przestraszony moją reakcją, ale nie dałam mu dokończyć:

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - zerwałam się z ziemi i pobiegłam ścieżką, nic już nie widząc przez łzy, ale nie zwalniałam, z trudem chwytając oddech.

Zwolniłam do powolnego kroku, niezdarnie zbierając dłonią łzy z twarzy, dręczona palącym bólem wspomnień. Obrazy uśmiechniętego Kanzou przeplatały się z niewyraźnymi wspomnieniami Kanzou z czarną dziurą w miejscu serca, jego kurtką oinina ochlapaną krwią...

I oczy, za każdym razem te zielone oczy z moich koszmarów.

Poczułam, jak dłonie Junichiego chwytają mnie lekko, ale stanowczo za ramiona.

- Puszczaj! - szarpnęłam się, przełykając słone łzy. Chłopak obrócił mnie ku sobie, wciąż mocno trzymając. Chwilę jeszcze się wyrywałam, ale byłam żałośnie słaba i w końcu poddałam się, opierając czoło o jego ramię; przez długą, naprawdę okrutnie długą chwilę było słychać tylko mój stłumiony szloch. Junichi taktownie milczał, nienachalnie obejmując mnie ramionami. Zresztą, było mi już wszystko jedno.

Zaczęłam się uspokajać. W końcu przestałam płakać i tylko tkwiłam w bezruchu, wtulona w niego, i oddychając ciężko. Oparłam dłonie o jego pierś i odsunęłam go, a on puścił mnie i pozwolił się odepchnąć.

- Posłuchaj, Hime - rzekł łagodnie - Nie powiem, że rozumiem, co czujesz, bo nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie siebie w twojej sytuacji... ale widzisz, chciałbym towarzyszyć ci w podróży do Wodospadu. Myślę, że przyda ci się towarzystwo. To lepsze, niż żebyś miała przeżywać to wszystko tak zupełnie sama.

Pociągnęłam nosem i spojrzałam na niego. Moja napuchnięta od płaczu twarz musiała wyglądać okropnie, ale nie dbałam o to.

- Skąd takie postanowienie? - mój głos zabrzmiał zaskakująco mocno.

- I tak nie mam co ze sobą zrobić - odpowiedział pewnie, patrząc mi w oczy.

- Ale to może być niebezpieczne.

- Moje życie i tak nigdy nie było zbyt wiele warte.

- W takim razie chyba muszę się zgodzić, Junichi - stwierdziłam, ocierając dłonią wilgotny policzek. Junichi rzeczywiście nie miał chyba złych zamiarów, przecież mógł mnie zaatakować wtedy, w nocy, bez urządzania całej tej hecy.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

- Mów mi Jun.

- Dobrze. Wybacz to chwilę wcześniej. Rozkleiłam się.

- Nie ma o czym mówić. Nie dziwię ci się, po tym, co przeżyłaś.

Wpatrywaliśmy się jeszcze chwilę w siebie, a potem na moje usta mimowolnie wpełzł słaby uśmiech.

- Ruszamy?

- Kiedy tylko chcesz - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

*

W ten sposób ruszyłam w dalszą drogę, ale już nie sama. Razem ze mną podróżował Junichi - shinobi Dźwięku, który niegdyś mnie zaatakował, omal nie zabił, następnie opuścił swoją wioskę i dziwnym zrządzeniem losu spotkał się ze mną w małym miasteczku, gdzie podstępem poznał część mojej tajemnicy, a reszty dowiedział się ode mnie i zdecydował, że będzie mi towarzyszył.

Chyba mogę go nazwać przyjacielem. Choć to zupełnie inny rodzaj przyjaźni niż ta z Eizo czy kimkolwiek innym z Piasku. To jemu zdradziłam najgłębsze targające mną uczucia, to on zdecydował, że mimo niebezpieczeństwa pójdzie razem ze mną.

Słońce stało wysoko na niebie, gdy ruszyliśmy do Wodospadu.


End file.
